


【冬盾】Nevermore/永不复焉

by touweiwushiliu



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
Steve低喘着。他的胸口涨的厉害，轻微的疼痛在那里蔓延，鼓鼓胀胀的。他想要用手触碰。但又耻于动手。

“睡不着？”低哑的声音从身后传来。他被搂着和温热的躯体靠的更近，Bucky的呼吸拂在了他的耳根，Steve几乎是立刻就能感到那里开始发红。

“我的胸部痛。”Steve小声说。

“这里吗？”血肉的手从背后环上，隔着衣服挤压绵软的胸部，Steve的胸开始发涨了。本来应该会有一个孩子的，Bucky无声地叹息，揉捏着帮助对方纾解疼痛，“会不会太疼？”金发的人摇头否认，Bucky用金属臂揽着对方的腰，平坦的腹部上有肌肉起伏，Steve像是被吓到似的收缩腹部，但随即放松了身体，“我不会伤害你的。”Bucky说。

再不。

隐约的奶味在空气中绽开。Steve轻轻地呜咽，用手抓住了Bucky的下臂。濡湿的液体渗透了短袖的衣料，Bucky能感觉到指尖有些冰凉的触感。

Steve慢慢地向后挺动身体，Bucky能感觉到挺翘的臀部缓缓摩擦着他，好像对方在想要的时候却又因为羞耻而不敢表达。他挤压揉捏着手掌柔软的胸部，从对方嘴里逼出更多甜腻的呻吟。低低的声线就好像带着一只小勾子似的勾着他。Bucky用金属臂将对方揽的更紧，让Steve能感觉到他已经半勃的性器。Bucky在饱满的臀部上缓缓地摩擦，“想要吗？”他问，说出口后才发现自己的声音嘶哑不堪。

“是的。”Steve呜咽着答应。Alpha的气味包裹着他，松针和金属的味道，让Steve的脑子开始发晕，他在硬热的勃起上蹭动自己。“我想要。”

然后他被填满了。

宽松的睡裤被扯掉。他的alpha就那么侵占了他。Steve紧紧地抓住了Bucky的上臂，指甲陷入了对方的肌肉中，他担心这会不会有些疼，但Bucky只是细细地吻他。

孕期的Omega湿的不需要任何润滑，Steve的身体好像还处于还有着一个孩子的错觉中。湿热紧致的肠道紧紧地裹住了他。侧着的姿势让他没法抽插的太快，Bucky扣住了Steve的腰，在对方的体内缓缓挺动。Steve发出了呜咽，软软的，带着泣音，臀部向后抬起努力地迎合Bucky。他最近敏感的不像话。Bucky低喘着咬上对方的颈侧。甜蜜的Omega气息让他忍不住用犬牙轻轻地磨蹭。Steve胸前的两粒小东西早已经硬的像是小石头一样，Bucky用手指轻轻地拉扯，让更多液体溢了出来。

“我想看看你，可以吗？”Bucky请求，他知道Steve会明白他指的是什么。

Steve含糊地答应。alpha硬热的肉柱在他体内勾起了更多地不满足，他猜再过分的请求他都会答应的，更何况这个请求一点也不算过分。

粗大的性器从Steve的后穴抽出，Bucky能感觉到紧致的后穴是怎么依依不舍地挽留他。“不要着急。”他说，拍了一把弹性的屁股，清脆的声响让Steve的脸红的更加厉害。

Bucky把金发的人翻了过来，湿润的蓝眼睛对上了他的眼睛，Steve咬住了下唇，他的脸颊通红，“你可真美。”Bucky呢喃，他恍惚感觉似是在梦中，他怎么能拥有他？在他做了这个过分的事后？

Steve忍不住咬着下唇笑，所有的Omega都会对alpha的奉承喜不自胜，就好像一个蠢兮兮的本能似的。他伸长胳膊把Bucky拉了下来，他也喜欢从后面抱住他的热度，但他更喜欢能看着Bucky。

他让Bucky的脑袋埋在他的胸部。“我想要你。”他说。

他的腿被分开，硬热的性器再次闯入了他，Steve扬起脖子无声地尖叫，他的腿环住了Bucky，alpha有力地在他体内往复。但同时Steve感受到了胸部上传来的濡湿感，“唔……”他低声呻吟，从他的角度只能看到Bucky深色的浓密睫毛，一点露出的鼻尖，还有那张鲜红的嘴。

隔着濡湿的布料，舔咬着他的乳头。

天哪。Steve颤抖着抱紧了alpha的脑袋。

Bucky的手从Steve衣服的下摆探了进去，或许下次他就不应该让他穿衣服睡觉，反正最后都会发展成这样，Bucky用手指拧掐Steve的乳头，甜腻的奶味让他的呼吸越发粗重，“Steve，为我把你的衣服脱掉，好吗？”

金发的Omega红着脸点头，顺从地抬起了胳膊，Bucky几乎是把那件碍事的短袖从他的身上撕扯了下来。饱满的胸部在月光下显得惑人无比，“为我挤压它。”Bucky哑声说。

蓝绿色的美丽眼睛从金色的颤抖睫毛后抬起，Steve咬住嘴唇看Bucky，他几乎感觉脑子都快被蒸腾。但他的alpha这样看着他，这样对他说话，用着这么不容置疑的语气。Steve抬起手，alpha露骨的眼神跟着他的动作，Steve不由得挺起腰部，粗长的性器还填在他的体内，只是用着不急不慢的磨人的角度在他的体内缓缓蹭动，Steve用脚跟勾着对方将棕发的alpha拉的更近，他把颤抖的手覆上了自己的胸部，把两团软肉挤压到了一起。

alpha的眼神变得更加深沉锐利，几乎是瞬间Steve就能感觉对方的性器搏动着胀大，Steve的腿根忍不住打颤。

“你就是喜欢我这样。”他忍不住抱怨。从以前到现在都是，简直像是持续不断的怪癖。

Bucky把脸埋进了弹性的胸部，甜蜜的奶味笼罩着他，对方的乳尖沾着半透明的粘稠液体。他开始产乳了，Bucky把殷红涨大的乳头含进了嘴里吮咬，Steve发出了粘腻的呻吟声，Bucky在高热的肠道里抽动着，金属手用力掐着对方紧窄的腰部，他几乎想咬遍对方全身。这是他的，全部，从头到脚，身体还是灵魂，全都是他的。他几乎想要嘶吼。

“Bucky！！”Steve尖叫出声，他被折了起来，alpha的性器深的几乎像是捅入他的喉口，每一下都是又深又狠，Steve拔高了嗓子尖叫，他的身体随着对方的撞击被无助地带动，alpha的手挪动了他的脖子上，缓缓收紧。

“说你是我的。”他听到了对方的声音。

“是的，我是你的，”Steve回答，他后知后觉地感受到眼泪滑下了眼角，不知道是因为本能被侵占的喜悦还是因为身体所不能承受的过多的快感。

“乖孩子。”Bucky呢喃，用手指撑开了那张饱满鲜艳的小嘴。

等到他射在金发青年的体内时金发青年已经失去了意识，修长的腿盘在他的腰上，他的金发凌乱不堪，嘴唇无意识地张开，浓密的睫毛被泪水打湿，只有腿根的肌肉还下意识地抽出。

Bucky抽出了性器，浊白的液体从红肿的穴口流出。他们还会有孩子吗？Bucky突然有些出神，他小心翼翼地把手覆上对方的腹部，那里轻微地起伏着，结实的肌肉在那里起伏，那里曾经孕育着一个生命，但他毁了他。Bucky后知后觉地发现自己哭出了声，他用手掌遮住了脸。

****

“Bucky！！！不要！！！”金发的青年几乎是尖叫着请求，他的眼里有着狂乱和绝望，带着手套的手抓住了他的小臂。

冬兵用力地甩开，他在那张端正的脸上用力地砸下了一拳，几乎是瞬间那里就开始发红肿大，“谁！他！妈！的！是！Bucky！”他从牙缝里挤压出这些话语，好像这样就能借此摆脱它对他的控制和影响似的。被牵动的不安感和烦躁感啃食着他的内心。这！是！他！的！任！务！冬兵咬牙切齿地想。

直到血液从他意想不到的地方流出时冬兵才意识到了发生了什么。

他踉跄后退，看着金发青年的眼神变得空洞而绝望，泪水充满了那双美丽的蓝眼睛，星光好像从里面熄灭。“Bucky……”他哭着说，嗓音低哑而绝望。

在意识到之前眼泪从冬兵的脸颊滑落。他第一次没有反驳对方的称呼。他都干了什么啊？思绪好像狂乱的龙卷风一样卷袭了他的脑海，漆黑的海啸摧毁了他的所有。应该发生了什么。他的心脏抽痛的他几乎想把那个肉块挖出来。这是联结的疼痛。他意识到。

他标记了这个Omega。

冬兵跪在地上。他感到不能呼吸，所有的感觉都被攫取，剩下的只有疼痛。他大口地喘着气，但所有的氧气好像都被抽空，他好像漂浮在深海。

但一只手碰上了他的脸颊。

冬兵绝望地抬起眼，金发的Omega对着他笑，撕裂的嘴角弯出了难看的弧度，Omega的蓝眼睛被泪水弄得乱糟糟的，他的脸上遍布着血迹和肿起，我都干了什么啊？冬兵绝望地想，他什么都说不出，泪水模糊了他的视线。但修长纤细的手指擦过了他的眼角，他重新看到了那双浸满泪水的美丽眼睛，他的Omega。是他的Omega。

“我们回家吧。”他的Omega说，声音断断续续抽抽噎噎的，带着绝望的鼻音，嘶哑的泣音。

血腥味在空气中蔓延。曾经有一个生命。

冬兵抓紧了对方，他用力地把金发的Omega搂到怀里，像是溺水的人竭尽全力地抓住最后一根稻草。

【原谅我。】他想说，但他什么都说不出来。“我们回家。”相反他低声喃喃，就好像学舌的鹦鹉，他听到Omega发出了细微的笑声，但笑声后又是哭泣的声音，冬兵扳过对方的脸，Omega的眼里浸满了笑意，但泪水却像是停也不停地从他的眼角流下。他的嘴角抽动，他就这样又哭又笑的。

冬兵用手掌合上了那双好像含着天空和海洋的蓝眼睛，他舔去了从对方眼角滑下的泪水，但它们像是永不终止似的不停地往下淌。航母倾塌，浓黑的烟雾从船体冒出，冬兵紧紧地抱住怀中的青年，他的身体抖个不停，血腥味像是开在坟墓旁腐烂的花朵，细细密密地渗入空气中。

他们坠入深海。  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
“你的新伙伴像是误入他人领地的独狼。”Tony说。Natasha看了他一眼，事实上Tony也惊讶于自己的比方，“天哪，这个比喻是不是准确过头了？”

红发女士白了他一眼。她握住了躺在病床上的人的手。“Steve。”她低声说，安慰的话语太多了却让她不从开口。【我对你的损失深感抱歉】？【会再次有孩子的】？显得不近人情而高高在上，她怎么可能体验那种感觉？Natasha从嘴里感到了苦涩的味道。但修长的手覆上了她的手掌。

“谢谢，Nata，我没事。”病床上的人说。

胡说，你的脸苍白过身后的墙壁。

“Steve不肯吃东西。不，是他吃不下。”Natasha和Clinton打电话，她从窗口观察虚弱的金发青年，金发青年对护士端来的食物摇了摇头，他的嘴角露出了歉意的笑容。‘我是超级士兵。’她想起了对方安慰她的话，但见鬼的这一点安慰作用也没有。“你那边怎么样了？”

“好歹控制住了。”Clinton无奈地说，二十分钟前棕发头发的富豪接起了一个电话，“fuck！”咒骂几乎是瞬间就从他的嘴里喷出，“我得回去了，操！操！”他边骂着边快步离开。

过了一会儿后Nata接到了Clinton的电话，Steve的伙伴快把大厦拆了，差一点就要引出hulk。

他们可真合适。一点都不让人省心。Natasha挂掉了电话，她看着病房里的青年若有所思。

 

“都绑结实了吗？”

“除非他是hulk，不然他暂时获得不了自由了。”Tony冷笑着说，但他不太习惯这种反派的表情，小胡子用指尖揉了揉僵硬的嘴角，他看着被绑在试验台上的好像困兽的家伙无奈地说，“能不能把他丢出去算了？”

棕色头发的家伙从嘴里发出了低沉的嘶吼，他身上的肌肉隆起，但金属可不比曾经的皮带了。Tony翻了个白眼，“为了无辜群众的安危我是不会把你丢出去的，放心了吗？”

Clinton想露出一个笑容，但他的表情刚有变化就因为伤口的撕扯变成了一个龇牙咧嘴，“你忘了我们多辛苦才逮到他的？”

这确实是实话。当时这家伙和Steve在一起，招招狠厉，每一下动作都奔着让他们送命的目的。Tony的肩膀被铁拳砸伤，即使隔着盔甲还是疼的让他龇牙咧嘴。但多亏Natasha带了点小道具。

但之后就再也没消停过。

Steve去了医院里，这家伙待在大厦里。Tony宁愿倒个个，Steve待在大厦，这家伙待到医院里，每天定时来两针，多好。

alpha浓烈的气味冲的像是要填满整个房间，Tony捂着鼻子后退，“我真受不了这味道。”

“你身上不也有。”Clinton咧开嘴，他是个beta，对信息素的感知不敏感，但身为beta，最喜欢的时刻莫不过于看到alpha被信息素困扰的时刻。

“是啊是啊，同类的臭味。”Tony嘟囔，门打开的声响让他抬起头，被绑住的家伙喉咙里发出了细微的呜咽声，接近于咆哮，但莫名软化了一些。

Natasha若有所思，她刚从病房回来，她猜她身上沾了不少信息素的味道。

Steve的味道。

“都解决了吗？”她问。

“暂时解决了。但明天估计还得来一遍，我猜维修人员干脆就住在这里比较好。”Tony抱怨。

“又或者我们可以？”Natasha提出了她的提议。

***

“如果Steve死了……”Tony本来想说“你的麻烦就大了”，但这样显得挺没有同情心，而且如果Steve都死了他还想着麻烦岂不是显得太过冷血？但他又想不到别的寒暄了，Tony干脆地住了嘴，紧盯着病房里的情况，他带了不少东西，麻醉剂，足以药倒一头牛，病房让jarvis监控着，如果某个人这么不识好歹的话他就终于能从根源上解决问题。虽然前者足够温和但一部分的他疯狂地哀嚎乞求着后者。

但后者没有出现的机会。前者也没有出现的机会。

棕色半长发的家伙从踏进病房的那一刻就有些怔怔地呆愣着，Steve在病床上睡着了，所以他就安静地站在门旁。直到金发的青年偏了偏头他才犹豫似的缓慢向前走。

“我猜我们能走了。”Natasha说，她没忍住打了个哈欠。

“是啊是啊。”Tony撇嘴，“天哪这事儿总算能结一结了，jarvis，盯好他。”

***

Steve能感觉到一只手在抚摸他的脸颊。

轻柔的，小心翼翼的，好像他是这个世界上唯一的珍宝。是某个人的掌上明珠。

但他从来不是受欢迎的万人迷，大部分甚至不会注意到他，或者说更多情况他被人视而不见。

只有一个人会专注地看着他，搂着他，抱着他，对他笑，“你是我的珍宝。”那个人会对他这么说。然后在他的脸上落下细细密密的亲吻。那很痒，但又软绵绵的，像是被春天的雨吹了一脸。

他们会笑成一团，棕发的青年撑在他的上方，“你是我唯一的珍宝。”灰蓝色的眼睛柔情地看着他，说出来的话却像是个坚定的承诺，他的手被握起亲吻指节。

但湿润的触感没有消失。

Steve睁开了眼睛。

一瞬间他看到了Bucky，恍惚间低垂的灰蓝色眼睛，紧紧抿着的弧度优美的嘴唇，脸上似乎是愤怒的表情，一瞬间他看到了Bucky。但那影像转瞬即逝。Steve回到了现实。

病床旁的人跳了开来。他表现的就像Steve才是那个危险人物，即使他现在躺在床上伤痕累累，不能说手无缚鸡之力但他现在可没有盾牌啊。

Steve笑了笑，他下意识地把手搭上了腹部。然后好像被烫伤似的猛地挪开，他的手在身侧紧握成拳。

灰蓝色的眼睛变得黯淡。

这是一个礼物，Steve告诉自己，他原本就没有期待这个礼物，但这是一份意外之喜，是一份他不应拥有的礼物，而当突如其来的礼物被收回时一个人是不应该感到悲伤的。

他这么告诉自己，但他的心脏依然抽痛的厉害。

多么的残忍啊，收走他的礼物的人同时也是给予他礼物的人。

“你不应该阻止我的。”嘶哑的声音在房间里响起，Steve抬起眼睛，透过模糊的视线他看到了站在墙角的人，Steve后知后觉地察觉他哭了出来，天哪，这件事真的让他变得敏感又纤细。他不想说出那两个字，甚至只要想到那两个字就会让他的心脏隐隐抽痛。

冬兵紧咬着下唇，他攥紧了身侧的手，他不应该在这里，他宁可被绑起来，他宁可被处罚，但他一直都想见到这个人。离他不过二十步，近在咫尺，触手可及，躺在病床上，脸色惨白形容憔悴的人，蓝绿色的眼睛猛地睁大，“Bucky……”他哭着对他说。鲜血从意想不到的地方流出来，而他哭的那么悲伤，那么绝望，先前所有的疼痛都没让他流下半滴眼泪，但现在他哭的像是一个孩子。

他夺走了他的孩子。

冬兵攥紧了拳头。

他要怎么做才能补偿他？他怎么能补偿他？

他的头疼了起来。像是有细碎的电流穿越他的脑子，像是被针扎似的疼痛。记忆的碎片像是利刃一般割着他的脑子。午后的阳光，被风吹拂的白色的纱帘，甜蜜的咖啡的气息，软绵绵的面包，他的视野的边缘是一缕金发，他的怀里是柔软的躯体。

他睁开了眼睛，怀里的躯体不安地扭动，“还早呢。”他沙哑地说，听到了一声含糊的答应，然后他就心安理得地闭起了眼睛，胳膊搂紧了怀里的人。

反正没有事情，反正他有的是时间可以挥霍。没有任何时刻能比这种时候更美妙。

“……！”冬兵张大了嘴，他喘不过气，像是被人扼住咽喉，所有的氧气都离他远去，所有的气息都被剥夺。

一个名字像是碎片似的割着他的脑袋，却像是被雾蒙住似的看不分明，看似近在眼前，实则相隔千里。

他是谁？

眼泪从他的眼角滑下，冬兵跪在地上，他从喉咙里发出咆哮，杀了他，杀了他。他可以拥有更多，死亡是那么的甘美，为什么又要让他承受这种苦痛呢。

不能承受的眼泪从他的眼角滑下。

“Bucky。”但那个声音又响了起来，酸涩而沙哑，但却软绵绵的，像是一只即使无力却也想拥抱别人的小狗。“Bucky……”这一个不是幻象，那个声音越来越近，像是拨开迷雾的一缕光。冬兵紧咬着牙齿，他听到了齿间交战的咔咔声，他听到了指关节的闷响，在他的视野里出现了一双脚。苍白的，光裸着，脚趾莹润而白皙，他亲吻过。这个念头诡异地出现在了他的脑海。他亲吻过，莹白干净的脚趾，细瘦的脚踝。他抚摸过，他亲吻过。他像是膜拜一般吻遍了对方全身。

那双脚微微地弯曲，脚的主人半跪在了地上。

冬兵被温柔的气息包裹，“Bucky……”他只是轻柔地叫，没有说更多了，一双手缓慢地抚摸着他的脊背，力道轻的几乎像是不存在，那个声音嘶哑而干涸，但听起来像是春天的溪流一般平缓而沁人心脾，“我在这儿呢Bucky。”那个声音说，声音轻飘飘的，像是他的主人已经没了更多的力气。但又听起来像是一个承诺。

结实的胳膊搂紧了他的腰，Steve被拉近对方，他将头靠在了Bucky的肩上，随他吧，他突然感到有些疲惫，一开始就是Bucky，全部都是Bucky，他猜死在Bucky的怀里也没那么难受，也没那么让人不可接受。Steve把脑袋放在了Bucky的肩上，他用脸颊轻蹭对方的肩膀，这里还是血肉的，而另一边已经变成了冷硬的金属，“我在这儿呢Bucky。”他呓语一般地说着。

但他没有死。曾经的爱人没有想要完成他的任务，松针和金属的气味包裹着Steve，几乎让他昏昏入睡，而那个嘶哑而低沉的嗓音再度在房间里响起，“Steve？”伴着哭泣的尾音和近乎破碎的声调，环着他的腰的胳膊收紧。

“Bucky。”

Steve回答，从遭遇冬兵开始他第一次陷入了无梦的睡眠。  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
他的alpha的气味紧紧地裹着他。就好像对方扣在他腰间的手。像一张网，而Steve是甘愿步入陷阱的猎物。他甘愿被对方捕获。

这多少让他想起了还在军营时，在寒冷的天气他们经常抱着取暖，Bucky抱着枪，Steve紧抓着自己的盾，他们窝在一起取暖，或许在没人看见的时候交换几个吻。

alpha的味道也让他想起了那个时候。寒冷，冰雪，金属，松针，少了那么一点泥土的腥气和血液的腐烂味。

温热的躯体紧贴着他，Steve能感觉到Bucky结实的肌肉，金属臂搭在他的腰上，沉甸甸的，却让Steve感到真实。

这是他的啊。是他的布鲁克林男孩。时隔多年又重新被找回的爱人。

他带给他爱情，他带给他不会褪色的美丽时光，然后他又带给他苦痛。Steve的手下意识地抚摸过腹部。早在他在黑夜里遭遇这一切的时候他就应该这个结局了。

Steve被扣住后颈，他被重重地按到墙上。几乎是瞬间他就想要反抗。

How dare you？怒火在他的心里熊熊燃烧，他的拳头发痒。

然后他闻到了对方的味道。

金属，松针，泥泞的林间小路，朝着他伸出的结实手掌，阿尔卑斯山的坠落，最后的一个吻。没能实现的未来。

在alpha闯入时他没反抗，对方发出低沉的粗喘，灼热的性器让Steve感到疼痛，扣在他脖颈上的手的力道从能让人窒息的力度到仿佛逗弄似的轻轻揉捏。

他的腿被分的更开，alpha干到了他的最深处。是Bucky。Steve感到眼泪充盈在他的眼眶，疼痛和胸口的饱胀感同时让他流下了泪水。

他被alpha一下一下用力地顶撞，他的手扣住墙面，却软的几乎撑不住身体。

他多想叫叫他的名字。但他不敢。他怕吓跑他。Steve从来没有真正地怕过什么，恐惧才是真正能致人死亡的利刃，但在这个时候他竟然那么怯懦。

alpha射在了他的体内。

一个重重的吻落在了他的颈侧，就像他扣住他后颈的手。

Steve跌落在地上，他茫然地想要寻找对方的影踪，但只有腿间的粘稠和空气中性爱的味道告诉他这不是一场梦。

轻易得到的必然轻易失去。

Steve告诉自己。但他感到好疼。

手掌触碰到的腹部平坦而结实，它还没有机会变得圆润，还没有机会隆起，他还没来得及孕育一个生命。

是他和Bucky的孩子。

Steve感到冷，他控制不住地打颤。那不是Bucky，他告诉自己。那就是Bucky，一个声音在对他低语，像是恶魔送来的情人间的密语。

你亲爱的Bucky。

Steve感到泪水流下了他的眼眶。他闭上了眼睛。

 

冬兵感到身下的躯体在轻轻地颤抖，他不知道该怎么做。在以前他知道的，这意味着他的目标还没死透，他需要上前补上一枪。

在以前他知道的。血和火，尖叫和泪水。那双蓝眼睛里看到的泪水他不是第一次见，他见过许多裹满绝望的眼睛，他们乞求，他们哀嚎，对他，对不存在的上帝。

如果真有神，他怎么会让你们受到如此折磨？冬兵对准了目标们的太阳穴。

但那双蓝眼睛只是那么看，没有乞求，没有哀嚎，他只是哭泣。“Bucky……”

真奇怪，他记得这双眼睛以前总是溢满笑意的。甜蜜蜜的，像是枫糖浆，像是苹果派，舔上去会有蜜似的味道。

那双眼睛溢满眼泪时也像是糖果，他的眼泪也应该是甜的。但冬兵只觉得苦涩。

他扣紧了紧窄的腰。

“吵醒你了吗？”嘶哑的声音低低地说。

冬兵摇头。然后他意识到对方应该是看不到的，“没有。”他转而回答。

对方扯开了他的胳膊，几乎是瞬间冬兵就感到失望和愤怒涌上了他的心头。但他不应该责怪对方，他觉得这是一个傻子，而现在他不过是在做正确的事情而已。

但对方翻过了身，他把冬兵的胳膊搭在了自己的腰上，冬兵现在能看到对方了，还发着肿的脸庞，明亮的蓝眼睛，湿漉漉的，泛着泪光，但带着一点笑意，让人心疼的那种，你可真是一只小狮子啊。他莫名想这么说，但他什么都说不出来。

“对不起……”他说，话出口的瞬间他就想抽自己几个巴掌，他听起来像是一个十足的伪善者。这算什么？祈求原谅么？冬兵抿紧了嘴唇。但他听到了对方的回答，Steve，他听到的名字，他想起的名字，的主人闭上了眼睛，浓密的睫毛在脸上打下一片阴影，“闭嘴，不然我就要抽你了。”他说，手放在了冬兵和他自己之间，他们靠的很近，所以呼吸也交缠在了一起。甜蜜的味道，软绵绵的味道，这是属于他的人。

绝望中他唯一的归属。

记忆混沌的像是看不到底的深色海洋。但这是一片他的浮木。紧紧让他抓着的，在风暴中坚韧的像是永不断裂的他的浮木。

他牵起那只手，没有得到对方的拒绝后打开，他垂下眼睛细细地亲吻那只好看的手，有点小小的，又有点肉乎乎的，真奇怪，看整体明明是那么的修长，但细看之下确实那么的可爱。“好痒。”他听到了对方说，眼睛依旧没有睁开，只有金色的睫毛一颤一颤的。

“稍微忍一忍吧，”冬兵低语，“我想要记起你呢。”

就像伤疤长合一样，伤口愈合时总是会发痒的呀。  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
“嗨，cap，我就假设你度过了美好的一天了。”第二天Tony容光焕发地来看Steve，天知道他感觉有多好，没有半夜一言不合就拆东西的家伙，也没有时刻提心吊胆害怕警报但又对警报产生了一种诡异莫名的期待感的要命的斯德哥尔摩。这是多么美好的一天啊。

“噢嗨，你好，才看到你。冬兵。”Tony吐出了那个名字，他很难说他的语调中不带着一丝讥讽。但Steve冲着他摇头，明显已经没那么肿的脸上露出了笑意——天哪，超级士兵的存在可真是不公平——“是Bucky。”他纠正。

穿着白色短袖的家伙警觉地盯着他。Tony注意到对方的右手紧紧地扣着Steve的手，还是十指紧扣。而他身上的衣服。肩膀太窄而胸部显得太宽，“我就假设什么也没发生了。”

Steve歪了歪头，“发生了什么？”他困惑地提问。

听听这是什么话，这是一个被标记的Omega应该说的话吗？虽然过了七十年但他的性知识也不该退步到这种地步。

但Tony一点也没有当着第三者的面给对方普及，或者说是重温性知识的念头。这应该是老爹做的事，而就算是老爹也起码应该是在面对面一对一私人的情况下教导。

而且他的alpha在旁边呢。几乎是瞬间Tony就感知到了一切。柔软的甜味和金属的味道交织在一起，真他妈诡异，但又见鬼的合适。像是实验室的一杯牛奶？像是修车工的早餐？他困惑地想，但半天都没找出合适的比方。“总之快点养病，Nata和Clint迫不及待地想要听听爷爷的故事了。”

Steve的脸瞬间红透了，“这不是什么可以分享的事，”他小声嘟囔，“而且也没什么新鲜的。”

“反正我先走了。”Tony快速地说，他快步离开了病房。alpha冰冷的灰蓝色眼睛一刻都没有离开他身上，同类的臭味。Tony唾弃地想。

***

“你说你爱我。”Steve慢慢地说，即使隔了那么久但他感到笑意依然爬上了他的嘴角，每次回想起他都好像回到了那个时候，二十岁的时候，他没有太过羞涩，极度地渴求爱的时候，但当Bucky说出那句话的时候他的确感到他好像一个十六岁的小姑娘，而他爱的男孩对着他表白，天哪，这可是做梦都不敢出现的事情，这可是梦里都不敢有的场景啊。

Steve垂下了眼睛，Bucky的手指和他的手紧扣在一起，Steve打开了他的手掌，他对着Bucky微笑，棕发头发的人看着他，脸上没有太多的表情，但Steve却好像能感觉到到他的软化和纵容。

他牵起了那只手，放在唇边细细地亲吻。

“明明是我的生日你却要去跳舞，但你又不跳舞，只是坐在一边不停地喝威士忌。

一杯又一杯，但我又拦不住你。‘Bucky，Bucky，’你那时候可嫌我烦了，但每回都听我话，撅一撅嘴然后就乖乖地停下来，”回忆往事让Steve忍不住笑了出来，灰蓝色的眼神对上了他的，Steve伸手抚摸对方的脸颊，“但那个时候你没停，你还是一杯一杯地喝着威士忌，最后是我把你拖回家的，你可真重。”

“就在公寓里的床上，你说你爱我。

你把我拉到床上，然后撑在我的上面。我感到害怕，也许我不应该掉以轻心，不应该以为我们是朋友就能安全无事，我不怎么在意贞操这种东西，可能我找不到会有想要我的人。但我比较在意你，我害怕你自责。更害怕你用‘责任’这种名义把自己捆在我身边。那还不如让我去死。

但你说你爱我。就在我们公寓的床上，就撑在我的上面。话出口后你就哭个不停，眼泪一滴一滴地砸到我脸上。我必须得道歉，那个时候我没怎么顾得上安慰你，我光顾着傻笑了。

天哪，天哪，我在梦里都不敢有这样的想象啊。”Steve倾身向前，他在略微撅起的可爱的嘴唇上印下了一个吻，“‘我也爱着你。’”他说，就像在布鲁克林时他的回答，就像现在他想说的。

他失而复得的爱人，没能抓住的那一只手，寒夜里紧紧拥住他的温暖。永远的他的男孩。只属于他的，只爱着他的，他的男孩。Steve慢慢地加深这个吻，灰蓝色的眼睛对上他的，Steve希望自己能看到坚冰在里面融化，但见鬼的他又能看到什么呢？只有那双美丽的蓝眼睛，有些圆滚滚的，像是困惑的小鹿似的，细碎的光晕碎片含在里面。Steve笑着搂住对方，让他们倒在床上。金属臂撑在他的脑侧，Steve伸出胳膊环住对方的脖颈，把他拉了下来，然后含住他的脖颈。

这个情景多少有些相似，困惑地盯着他的灰蓝色眼睛，只不过这一次没有一颗一颗地砸在他脸上的泪珠。Steve抱住对方，“我爱着你啊。”他在Bucky的耳畔低语，饱满的爱意膨胀在他的胸口，我的爱都快要让我自己爆炸了，我都恨不得跳楼，但没想到竟然是你先说出来了呀。那个时候的Steve这样想，但他只是笑着在棕发少年的耳畔一遍一遍地重复，【我爱着你啊。】  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  
直到他们从病房回到家的时候Bucky才知道有一些症状是厚积薄发的，浅浅的浮在冰层下面，而一旦爆发就像是巨齿鲨一样能硬生生地把人咬成两半。

现在他是Bucky了，Steve在病房里握住了他的手，温柔的蓝眼睛低低地垂下，嘴角的笑意好像含苞待放的玫瑰花一样美好。他们在夜间抱着睡觉，Steve因为伤口的愈合有时会在夜间呜咽，而Bucky会帮帮他，帮他揉揉酸疼的地方。

手掌触碰到的肌肤温热而又弹性，就好像烈焰的中心，第一次触碰时Bucky好像被火灼伤一样立刻抽开了手。他在Steve有些困惑的眼神中再次将手放了回去。日光下他的肌肤好像在发光，那些线条，那些起伏，弹性的肌肉，绵软的胸部。

他的确是碰到了火焰中心。

他的欲火竟然能如此轻易地被点燃。

Bucky从不在意发情期。他的记忆是残缺的，但在冬兵时他只是‘处理’发情期，他发情了，有一个Omega被安排到了他身边，恐惧的眼神还是绝望的表情都不关他的事情。之前和之后发生的他也不被允许询问。他只是‘处理’发情期。

但Steve Rogers竟然能那么轻易地就点燃他。

像是他无时无刻不在发情。

但在回到大厦后Bucky才发现他不是唯一的那一个。又或者是被掩藏的伤疤揭开后已经溃烂的不成样子。

Bucky在夜间被唤醒。弹性的臀部蹭着他，“别动。”他下意识地说，金属手扣住了对方的腰，他知道自己在做着什么吗？Bucky不禁疑问。

“但是我想要。”低哑的声音传了过来，像是带着一只小勾子，Bucky的手被带到了Steve的胸前，濡湿沾湿了他的短袖衣料。在胸前，还能是什么？Bucky几乎是愤恨般的想着。他用力地掐住了柔软的胸部，身旁的人发出了低低的呻吟，也像是一声尖叫，“来要我嘛。”他说。

就好像压断一根弦的最后一丝重量。Bucky翻身压了上去。

他狠狠地干Steve Rogers，看着金发青年在他的抽插下大声尖叫，直到嗓音嘶哑为止，他叫的简直能把死人能墓里唤醒，Bucky咬牙切齿地想，温和的表象撕毁后底下藏着比他想的更加可怕的东西。甜腻的信息素漂浮在空气中，几乎让人喘不上气。Bucky把修长笔直的腿高抬到肩膀，金属的手掌用力地抽打弹性挺翘的臀部，在寂静中发出了清脆的声响，除开那些粘腻的交合水声和肉体碰撞声以及Steve Rogers拔高了嗓子的尖叫。

Bucky把手指塞进了那张饱满的小嘴里，Steve看着他笑，软乎乎的，他看起来像是神志不清。

温和的表象被撕毁，柔软的棕发少年和金发少年在午后的阳光下接吻，Bucky听着这些，但他想不起更多，他想起的根本不是过去的记忆，甚至应该是他自己‘编造’出来的。

他根据Steve的话语给自己‘编造’出了一个过去。

他告诉自己他就在那儿。这的确是他，这的确是他的。

但他想要骗谁呢？

只有这样他才体验到了真实。

粗大的性器几乎快捅到了嗓子眼，Steve张大嘴无声地尖叫，他发不出更多声音了，他的喉咙疼痛的像被刀割一样。但他却感到了真实。【我想要。】

他想被侵占。美好的像是梦一样的过去，但冰冷的灰蓝色眼睛，他在镜子里看到的伤痕累累的脸。回不去了Bucky，他舔咬着对方的手指，“我想要另一只。”他说，声音因为在他嘴里翻搅的手指而显得含糊不清。

灰蓝色的眼睛眯了起来，而Steve只是看着对方笑，他被折了起来，下一秒用力的贯穿让他忍不住尖叫，但金属的手指填进了他的嘴里，冷硬的金属味道，像是Bucky的信息素。Steve想，他忍不住笑，像是漂浮在空中的快感让他的脑子有些晕乎乎的。

但下一秒的疼痛又让他有了一丝真实感。

他被彻底地打开了。

Steve的脚趾因为疼痛和快感而忍不住蜷缩，第二重入口的打开让他扬起脖子呜咽，“你为我打开了。”alpha低喘着说，性器在柔嫩的入口处轻轻地顶弄，Steve颤抖着腿环住对方，他感到有些害怕，为即将到来的，但又感到期待，正是因为即将到来的。

“我会好好对你的。”Bucky低语，像是一剂自欺欺人的安慰剂。

Bucky从来不温柔，或者又可以说冬兵从来不温柔，所有的Omega都又哭又喊，他不被允许太多时间，而在有限的时间里满足自己似乎就是唯一的重中之重了。所有的那些眼泪，那些叫喊，Bucky不知道自己是什么时候习惯了这个。

又是什么时候喜欢上了这个。

金发的Omega随着他的动作尖叫出声，修长的腿无助地下意识蹬踹，Bucky捉住对方的脚踝，他在那里印下了一个吻，看着蓝绿色的眼睛睁大了看他，在泪光下那双眼睛看起来竟然像是在晃动，像是月光下的小船。

Bucky笑了开来，他重重地抽插，金发的Omega呜咽着绞紧了他，Bucky的声音变得嘶哑而低沉，他甚至自己都没意识到。他凑近了去，看着那双美丽的眼睛，“你是我的。”他低声说。

在灼热的液体灌满体内时Steve在Bucky的背下流下了几道又深又狠的抓痕，简直就像是另一种形式的报复。

**

Steve能感觉到自己在坠落。但他在拽着Bucky坠落，又或者Bucky本来就在他身边。

他想起了在科尼岛的时候，气流呼啸过脸庞，尖叫和大笑，还有铺面而来的眩晕感和呕吐感。Steve眨了眨眼，他偏过脑袋检查脖子上的伤口，他愈合的很快，但那里依然还是有点血淋淋的。

棕发的alpha从浴室走了出来，Steve觉得他就像一个等着找丈夫算账的妻子，这感觉又奇怪又熟悉。

“你咬伤我了。”他控诉。

“嗯，”Bucky扫了一眼镜子，Steve下意识地撅了噘嘴，见鬼的在卧室里有一面镜子怎么能怪他？他也不知道这面镜子见鬼的镜子是从什么地方出来的好不好？Bucky的视线从镜子挪到金发的青年身上，他裸露的狼藉的脖颈，脸颊上还带着像是喝醉后似的红晕，Bucky抿了抿唇，空气中隐约漂浮的粘腻的奶味让他忍不住深吸了口气，却只是让那丝气味更加明显。

“你产乳了。”Bucky说，是一个肯定句。

他看到了金发Omega的脸一下子变得更加通红。  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  
“这是你欠我的。”Bucky抬了抬眼睛，他靠在浴室的门旁，蓝绿色的眼睛和他在镜中交汇，刚刚脸还通红的人突然眼眶也红了，撑在桌子上的手不停地打颤，他站起来转过身朝着Bucky走来。

Bucky转了转眼珠。他第一反应是战斗的本能，但这样可能不会太好看，他们刚从医院出来没多久，但Bucky厌烦极了那里的味道，消毒水，清新剂，死亡的气味。Steve就躺在那里，睡着也像是死去。他不喜欢那样。

记忆里有一个部分告诉他怀孕的Omega性情极度喜怒无常。失去孩子的Omega甚至会出现歇斯底里的情况。大概是因为他曾经想要一个人怀孕才去阅读了相关的知识，但又因为自己读到的而感觉不可思议。

因为那个人总是无论何时都冷静自持，像一只小狮子，Bucky无法想象他依靠他时的样子，也无法想象他哭泣和歇斯底里时的样子。但他没有这个机会。

战争像是一场飓风。所有的东西都被落下了，甚至人都因为身处其中而生死未卜。

一部分的Bucky感到酸涩的甜蜜，一部分的他愧疚的想要乞求对方的原谅。

金属臂发出轻微的校准声。

Steve眯了眯眼睛，棕发的alpha平视着他，肌肉隆起，Steve能感觉到对方身上的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着战斗，金属臂的校准声在安静的房间里显得格外明显。

但他没有。

Steve叹了口气，“我好难受。”他说，把额头压在了Bucky的肩膀上，“我不应该这样的，但是我好难受，我想打你，我想痛哭，我不应该这样的，但我忍不住。”

“那就不要忍。”棕发的alpha安静地说。

Steve笑了开来。

***

第一次遭遇是在Bucky出完任务后。他浑身上下脏兮兮的，stark认为他“有利用价值”，这大概是变相的对他的夸赞，所以他也就获准在他们“拯救地球”时上前搭一把手。即使他的脖子上绑了一个电击装置。

Bucky扯开了电击装置，他打开了门。但扑过来的人影重新点燃了他还没消失的战斗本能，Bucky舔了舔唇，他扣住扑过来的人的肩膀将对方用力地甩在地上，但蹬踹过来的右腿击中了他的左肩，Bucky发出轻微地嘶声。他因为沉重的力道后退。

“嗨Steve。”Bucky露出笑容。

“嗨Bucky。”对面的Omega舔了舔下唇，“想跟我玩玩吗？”

“当然。”

Steve因为不稳定的情绪而被限制出任务了。谁能想到和平主义者上次差一点把可怜的反派硬生生地揍死呢。

Bucky挥出了左拳，被躲开后他压低身体扫开对方的腿，但灵活的腿勾住了他的腰，Bucky的脖子被结实的胳膊锁住，他向后倒去，Steve因为后脑重重地磕在地上而发出闷哼声，但锁住Bucky的胳膊力道一点都没松。

Bucky抓住对方的胳膊，他听到了骨头细微的咯吱声，“你再不松手我就要拧断你的胳膊了。”他从牙缝里挤出声音。

在那只胳膊松动后Bucky抓住对方重重地压到墙上，他掐住了纤细的脖颈，汗珠从白皙的脸上滴落，红润的嘴唇弯起，Steve的眼睛亮晶晶的，无处发泄的荷尔蒙充斥在空气中。

Bucky用膝盖顶蹭对方的胯部，毫不意外那里已经明显的隆起，“想要吗？”他哑声问，“还是你想我先洗个澡？”

Steve因为体贴的提议而笑了出来，“不用，”他说，“就这样上我。”

Bucky身上的味道和以前像极了。这让Steve想到了战时。厄斯金博士愿意接收他永远是一个奇迹。而Bucky成为咆哮突击队的一员则是Steve做梦也不敢想的上天给他的馈赠。

以防万一Steve每天都要带着抑制剂。但Bucky还是能轻易把他点燃。

在无人的深夜他们曾在树林里交合。粗糙的树干隔着制服磨着Steve的后背，他捂住嘴不敢叫的太大声，但又忍不住怀疑这样浓烈的信息素真的会有人不知道他们干了什么吗？

“他们都知道。”像是知道他在想什么似的Bucky说，“他们都知道我们在干什么，他们都知道你是我的。”

这样的话语和在体内挺动的性器让Steve从喉咙里发出呜咽声，然后他的手被拉开，温热的嘴唇压住了他的唇。

Steve抓住了Bucky的后背，他的右腿被金属臂抬起，粗大的性器只是试探性地在穴口微微顶弄后就直接贯穿到底。

Steve忍不住发出尖叫，但在尖叫后是忍不住的呜咽，汗水流进了他的眼里，酸涩地有些疼，Steve的指甲隔着作战服挠着Bucky的后背，指尖隐隐作痛。他的手被Bucky握住了，在放到自己的肩膀上前Bucky亲吻了他的指节，灰蓝色的眼睛像是冷淡又像是狂热似的看着他，Steve惊诧于这两者竟然能共存，“伤害我。”Bucky说，声音低沉带着喘息。

Steve的脖子被扣住了，他的后背在墙上磨蹭，Bucky的胯骨一下一下地撞击着他的臀部，他的身体被向上顶撞，粗大的性器顶开了他，“唔……Bucky……”Steve低低地叫，他压过去啃咬Bucky的腺体，金属和松针的味道淹没了他，带着尘土味和血腥味，“你真好闻。”他说。

Bucky让Steve的腿盘在自己的腰侧，他扣住了那个挺翘的臀部，往自己的性器上挤压，对方发出了像是快乐也像是痛苦的尖叫声，濡湿的触感压在他的腺体上，甜腻的信息素飘散在空气中，Bucky粗喘着顶进最深处，“你想再次为我怀孕吗？”他低声说。

Steve发出了低低的笑声，像是晕乎乎的，“我不想。”他说。  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

  
  
Steve的孕期反应还远远没有结束。像是他的身体还停留在他依然怀着孕的错觉中。

他经常在半夜醒来，欲望像是一团火焰似的燃烧在他的胸口。

Steve握住了Bucky的手，轻轻地捏了捏。“Bucky……”他轻轻地呼唤。

“嗯。”低哑的声音响起，带着一点倦意，Bucky用手指勾了勾Steve的掌心，然后从紧窄的腰际移到对方的胸口，Steve发出细微的哼声，绵软的胸部被裹在了Bucky的掌心。

Bucky揉捏着掌中绵软弹性的胸部，后撤的臀部缓缓地挤压着他的胯部，“你可真是能要了我的命。”Bucky无声地叹息，因为任务他还是有了一丝困倦，但欲望就像空气中若有若无的甜腻香味似的游荡在了他的血液中。

Steve发出吃吃的笑声，“你想不想要呢？”他问。

“你以为我脑子有病吗？”Bucky报复性地啃咬了一口修长的脖颈，他翻到了Steve的上方，金发Omega笑着看他，蓝眼睛在黑夜里好像发着光，他本来就白，在冷清的月光下看起来更像是白的无暇，Bucky深吸了口气，信息素的味道从鼻腔直进到他的胸肺，好像在他的心口点起了一把火。

Bucky半跪着起身，让Steve的大腿分开在他的身侧，上半身的挤压和腹部的凹陷让对方的胸部显得更为明显，红肿的乳头透过了被染湿的布料依然清晰可见，像是一粒熟透的樱桃，又像是伊甸园苹果树上禁果的颜色。

Bucky的手指撑开了Steve内裤的布料，紧绷的布料崩着他的手，却让他更加鲜明地感受到了弹性的臀肉，有着这样一个屁股的人无论做什么都像是一场禁欲的脱衣舞。Bucky在湿热的后穴里进入了一根手指，Steve发出细微的呻吟，他抬起胳膊拉下Bucky，细细地亲吻对方的鼻尖，他以为这样依赖一个人会让他感到不适和别扭，但他只感觉到了信赖和甜蜜。

是他的Bucky。

Bucky用舌尖描绘Steve饱满的唇瓣，湿热的肠壁裹紧了他的手指，湿的几乎不需要扩张，Bucky向更深处探索，Steve的腿打着颤勾住Bucky的腰，腹部的下陷和臀部的撑起让他的胸膛里泛起了麻酥酥的快感，Steve渴求拥抱，他把Bucky拉的更近，享受着对方整个身体覆在他身上的安全感和依赖感，柔软的嘴唇从他的脸侧一路下滑，Steve勾住了Bucky的脖子。

直到湿热的口腔隔着衣服含住了他的乳尖。

“唔……！”Steve几乎尖叫，那里肿着，他知道，有时几乎胀痛的让他难以忍受，他忍不住低头看Bucky，灰蓝色的眼睛上挑着和他交汇，看起来颇有几分布鲁克林小王子时的风范。Steve的脸变得通红。Bucky缓慢地舔着他的乳尖，直到那块衣料和他的乳头都被对方含进嘴里用牙齿啃咬。

“Bucky……！”Steve扯住了棕色的半长发，但尖利的牙齿依然咬在他的乳尖，因为对方头部的后移而被撕扯，快感几乎是和疼痛同时炸裂开来。Steve的另一侧乳尖被金属的手指掐拧，他忍不住弓起身迎合对方。呼出来的气息在夜间化成白雾，Steve的眼睛迷蒙一片，只有alpha的信息素笼罩着他，像是一张温柔的网。

尝到的液体是甜的。Bucky忍不住吮吸，他的舌尖舔弄着Steve的乳头和那一片布料，把本来就濡湿的布料舔弄的更加湿透，本来扯着他头发的手也从一开始的拉扯变成了扣住他的后脑勺，轻轻地抚摸，然后把他拉的更近，Bucky忍不住揉捏弹性的胸部。

他记得这里更加单薄过，肋骨几乎清晰可见，他也记得在变得高大英俊的友人出现时在他脑子里炸开的不可思议和喜悦。所有的记忆消散，剩下的唯有感情，但感情指引着他触碰到记忆。

弹性的臀部和滑腻的大腿内侧挤压着他，Bucky撑了起来，迷蒙的蓝眼睛看着他，对方下意识地露出笑容，弯曲的鲜艳的红嘴唇，柔柔的蓝眼睛。Bucky恨不得直接吃了他。就像是一道佳肴，毫不留情地吃了他，从此他归属于他，从此他和他永远是一体。

他用手指把汗湿的金发往后拨，然后在饱满的额头上印下了一个吻，“我的男孩。”他低低地说。

粗大的性器闯入的一瞬间Steve好像被人夺去了呼吸。他的手被引导着攀上Bucky的后背，然后Steve的指尖陷入了宽阔结实的肌肉中。“疼……”他低低地说，说出口后才发现这有点像是一个撒娇，Steve喜欢这种被填满的疼痛，但还是疼，他后知后觉地发觉自己的眼泪流了出来，但被温柔地舔去。

Bucky扣住了Steve的腰，他缓缓地挺动，修长的腿分开在他的身侧，孕期的Omega敏感的不像话，即使他应该已经不再归属其中，甜蜜的酸涩饱胀在Bucky的胸膛，他俯下身，让他们贴的更近，手掌伸到背后撑住Steve的腰，“习惯了和我说一说好吗？”

硬热的肉柱缓缓在体内往复，Steve能感觉到Bucky的急切，他的急促的呼吸，狂热的眼神，但他依旧俯下身缓缓地亲吻他，Steve勾住了Bucky的腰，他突然就感到有些羞涩，在他们的第一次尝试中，布鲁克林的棕发少年也是这样喘着气看着他，【疼吗？】他问他，皱着脸好像所有Steve受的痛都让他感同身受，当时的Steve忍不住笑了出来，他的视线模糊一片，但Bucky皱着的脸还是让他觉得好笑极了，最后他摇了摇头，而棕发的人拧了一把他的脸就重新俯下身吻他。

现在那双灰蓝色的眼睛陷在深陷的眉骨中，依然温柔如故，甜蜜如故，鲜红的嘴唇抿了起来，Steve抚摸Bucky的脸颊，他忍不住抿着嘴唇笑，像以前一样，他摇了摇头。

然后他被卷进了情欲的海洋中，快感让他好像飘在风中的一只脆弱的小船，Steve断断续续地呻吟，Bucky狂乱地吻他，湿漉漉的吻从脸颊到耳后，然后又蔓延到脖颈，在他体内抽插的性器灼热而高温，烫的他几乎不能承受，Steve的腿根不停地打颤，他的腿绞紧了Bucky，就像他此刻下意识地收紧的后穴一样，高潮近在咫尺，俯在他身上的人发出了闷哼声，形状优美的嘴唇抿得死紧，Steve不知道自己是什么时候叫喊了出来。

但在灼热的液体刺激的他忍不住呜咽的时候的确有温柔的唇堵住了他所有的尖叫。

Bucky用手指缓慢地梳理Steve被汗水浸湿的凌乱不堪的金发，“想去洗澡吗？”他问。

金发的Omega把脸埋进了他的怀中，“过一会儿。”对方说，软乎乎的笑声闷闷地震动在Bucky的胸膛，Bucky把Steve搂的更紧，细微的弧度爬上了他的嘴角，而他甚至都没有意识到，“嗯。”Bucky搂紧了对方。  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

  
  
在布鲁克林时Steve像是一只小狮子。他和命运拼搏，被命运打倒，但他从来没有放弃，没有一刻丧失信念。他坦然接受了身为Omega的事实，但没有一刻屈从于他是Omega的事实。

Bucky记得那个时候和Steve做爱像是一场打架。金发小个子的牙齿嵌入了他的颈项，Bucky从嘴里发出嘶声，但饱胀的喜悦搏动在他的胸口，他扣住手里娇小挺翘的臀部，报复性地向上重重一顶，听着身上的小狮子喉咙里发出可怜兮兮的哀嚎声，“你是我的小狮子。”他说，抱着对方翻身，把纤细的少年压到了身下，金发的小个子支着两条纤细修长的腿，全身上下泛着淡淡的粉色。

难道他不是美过所有人？Bucky对没有人能欣赏感到不思其解，但在他心里的某个地方又因为没有人有这样欣赏的眼光而感到罪恶的喜悦。他喜不自胜，因为Steve只是他能懂得的美丽，只是属于他的天使。

Bucky重新把性器送进了湿热紧致的后穴，蓝绿色的眼睛微微睁大，湿润红肿的嘴唇又被咬住了，“你表现的像是我侵犯了你。”Bucky半真半假地抱怨，伸手触碰对方咬住下唇的牙齿，犬牙尖尖的，Steve因为他的话语眯着眼睛笑，然后尖尖的牙齿啃咬上了他的手指，轻轻地厮磨，“嗯……你从我还不是Omega的时候就想和我做爱了，所以你强奸了我。”

这样的话语让Bucky的性器更加胀大，Steve发出吃吃的笑，他低低地呻吟，细瘦的胳膊环住了Bucky的腰，“你用看猎物的饥渴眼神看我，先生，你看着我就像你恨不得扒光我，然后把我按在墙上操。”

紧绷平坦的腹部随着他抽插的动作收缩，Steve喘着气，他的脸颊绯红，蓝眼睛的眼尾红通通的像是抹了胭脂似的勾人，“但你就是不回应我小混蛋。”Bucky低低地说，他的手指在平坦的腹部上画着圈，Omega情动的气息裹着他，他恨不能溺死在里面，滑腻的大腿内侧蹭着他的腰，这样一个勾人的造物。

“我怎么知道你是不是就想找一个Omega？”Steve咬着下唇吃吃的笑，Bucky爱死了他这样的表情，他的Omega，他抚摸着颈侧那个明显的咬痕，牙齿的痕迹，他记得当他咬下时Steve和他哭的不轻，他是因为喜悦的泪水，而Steve则是因为单纯的疼痛。Bucky不能怪他，他咬的确实太过用力，像是要硬生生地啃咬到骨骼，像是要给小个子一个铭记终身楔入灵魂的烙印。

反正他的确是成功了。他和金发的小个子的恋情就像是一场小心翼翼的踩在钢丝的上的行走，脚下是万丈深渊，他们小心翼翼地试探，直到揽住对方，再也不在乎什么深渊为止。反正他们相拥在一起，坠落还是上升都一个样。

Bucky抱起了Steve，“嘿，”Steve抱怨，他禁不起更多折腾了，快感让他有些晕乎乎的，再多一些他怕他就会失去神志，而老旧公寓的隔音则不怎么好，他不想再发生那样的事情了。

“嘘，我只是想听听你的心跳。”Bucky拥住Steve，他的手从明显纤细的脊柱凹陷上滑到对方好像天使尾翼末端的美丽隆起的肩胛骨，他将他们的躯体紧贴到一体，亲密无间，他能感觉到小个子的心跳震动在他的胸口，Bucky眷恋地把脑袋埋在了Steve的颈侧，嗅着属于对方的甜蜜的气息，因为他而在欢欣地雀跃着，在空气中舞动着。

Bucky喜欢从后面抱住Steve，看着小个子惊吓似的回头，看到他后唇角展露出一个笑容。

他喜欢把Steve按在桌子上干，在他的眼中展示着他，白皙的躯体泛着粉色，像是一场只属于他的表演，只属于他的色情秀，小个子会伸出胳膊把他拉下去，渴求一个亲吻，渴求一个拥抱，迷恋而深情，他知道他也是对方眼里的珍宝，而这他的心口甜的像是灌了蜜

是我的。全身上下，身体到灵魂，纤细的手指，莹润的脚趾，圆润的肩头，挺翘的臀部。所有的所有，都是我的。

Bucky不知道他是否用那样露骨的眼神看过对方，但每次他一见到他，欲火的确在他的胸口熊熊燃烧。

是什么时候开始的？是什么时候他最好的伙伴变成了他的性幻想对象？

可能是当他划伤手时对方毫不犹豫地用舌尖舔掉了溢出伤口的血，【疼不疼？】蓝绿色的眼睛上挑着问他，但Bucky的眼中只有那双蝶翼似的睫毛。

可能是他在午后窥见的小个子换衣似的场景，纤细的躯体伸展着，在阳光下接近半透明，脊椎的凹陷像是一条弯曲的轻盈灵活的线，他像是蛇，然后听见响动的Steve回过头，【啊，Bucky。】鲜红的嘴唇弯曲。

无数的时刻，乱七八糟的幻想。他梦见过Steve变成了惑人的妖精，身躯蜿蜒向上，【过来吧，没人会知道的。】纤细的手指扯着他的皮带，蓝眼睛暗沉沉的，他从那里面看到了性欲高涨的自己，这让他感到罪恶的快感。Bucky把他按着狠狠地操，让纤细的双腿高抬，对方嘴里发出了低哑的呻吟，发出了控制不了的尖叫，恰如他的想象，即使他身在想象之中。

有的时候Steve又成为了驯良的雌鹿，乖巧地把脸贴蹭着他的掌心，【拥有我嘛。】他低低地说，柔软的蓝眼睛看着Bucky就好像这是他所有想要的，所以Bucky就亲吻着他，轻柔地引领着他走向高潮，然后让他哭着喊他的名字。一声又一声的Bucky好像敲打在他的心上，让他的心作痛不止。

他有过那么多乱七八糟的幻想，那么多下流可怕的想象，Bucky害怕当他拥有Steve的那一刻他会忍不住将对方摧毁。

但他没有。这可真是万幸，他亲吻金发青年的掌心，带着笑的蓝眼睛看着他，和平的午后就像是一幅永不会毁坏的画。

但接踵而至的战火毁灭了一切。

Bucky在战场上从不敢想太多，他见过回忆摧毁了太多人，绝望的泪水，痛苦的呼喊，他们或者在崩溃中走向死亡，又或者沉浸在无望的回忆中郁郁度日。有想要逃走的，但结局总是惨淡的，所以这自然只是一个幻想而已。

在Bucky看见Steve的时候他以为他终于已经疯了。

“是我，Bucky，是我，Steve。”

他懒散地移开了视线，意识好像漂浮在汪洋大海里不由自主地沉浮。所有朦胧的幻影都影影绰绰的，但那个人拉起了他，他的嘴角弯出一个短促的细小的笑，然后很快又是焦急的语气，“是我，Bucky，Steve。”

Bucky的心像被一只看不见的手攥紧似的疼痛。

失而复得带来的不仅仅是喜悦，带来的应该还有偏执和疯狂。所有求而不得，你不知道我在看不见你的时候想了什么，我想狠狠地干你，在所有人的面前，让他们知道你是我的，让他们不敢有丝毫觊觎之心。我想重重地啃咬你，让你哭喊，让你尖叫，甚至是折断你的手腕。

所有狂乱的想象落到最后，却是一场空。Bucky的心脏又好像被开了个洞，深夜冷清清的风呼啸着穿过。

他看着变得高大而英俊的友人睁大了眼睛，“Steve？”最后他轻轻地喊。

“是的，是我，Steve。”他的友人欣喜地笑，眼里闪动着喜悦的光芒，稍微带着点湿润。

Bucky的心微微一动，他伸出手让对方握住，放任对方揽着他的肩膀向前走，或者向外走，管他去哪儿，他的脑子糊着呢。或者这是一梦？Bucky忍不住怀疑，但他又不是很在意，如果这是梦的话这是他做过的最好的梦了。

没有烟，没有火，没有黑洞洞的枪口，没有呛人的火炮的气味，只有Steve。可惜不是以前的样子，但他就是相信他是Steve。

直到晚上时Bucky才缓过劲。他坐在房间里的沙发上，脑子空荡荡的有点涨着疼，像是不停地有钝钝的刀子扎着他的脑子，又像是不停地有人在他的耳边对他说话，嗡嗡作响。“我先离开一会儿。”Steve小心地对他说。Bucky才反应过来是他一直以来紧紧地握着他的手，他下意识地笑笑，“好的。”他说，忽视内心因为那个背影的消失而产生的失落感。

而等他缓过劲来Bucky才意识到这事儿是多么不可思议，简直就像是上帝的礼物。他的朋友，他的恋人，他的天使，拯救他于水火之中。孤身一人，义无反顾，从烈火中走来。拧着眉毛，喊着让他先走，和以前也没多大差别。

Steve推开门的时候发现棕色头发的alpha安静地坐在房间的沙发上，嘴角挂着淡淡的笑容，灰蓝色的眼睛有些出神，看起来有那么一点茫然，也有那么一点失落。

Steve的心脏稍微有一点痛，但更多的，他却突然起了恶作剧的心思。开门的声音非常的轻，另一个家伙的表现也不像是他注意到了。所以Steve轻手轻脚地走到了对方的背后，他想稍微亲亲Bucky的耳垂，或者舔一舔，他的alpha闻起来可真是好极了。而在让他身心俱疲的报告工作后，Steve多想和Bucky亲近亲近啊。

但他没能成功咬咬对方的耳垂。棕发头发的alpha回过了头，胳膊扯住了他的上臂，Steve猛然地被拉了过去，他的眼睛睁大，然后就被拖入了一个又深又重的亲吻。灵活的舌尖扫着他的上颚，带来让人脑子发麻的酥麻感，Steve在唇瓣分开的间隙里低低地喘息着，他忍不住压低身体，然后猝不及防的，他整个人被Bucky拖了过去。

“唔！”Steve小声惊呼，棕发的alpha压在他的上方，居高临下地俯视着他，半勃的性器抵着Steve的大腿。Steve能感到他的脸变得通红，他忍不住盯着Bucky，带着久别重逢的贪婪和一点点洋溢在心里的甜蜜，在布鲁克林时已经显出棱角的轮廓现在变得更加成熟和坚硬，宽阔的肩膀让对方打下了一片不小的阴影，Steve不能控制地感到了压迫感，他稍微有点喘不上气，但期待占据了他的内心。

他忍不住在Bucky的身下小小地扭动，“Bucky……”他低低地叫，曾经拥住他的双臂让他感到怀念，而更多，有谁提过Bucky Barnes会变得这么性感和好看吗？有些凌乱的沾着水汽似的棕发，灰蓝色的眯起的眼睛，当那只手覆在Steve身侧时他忍不住喘息，滚烫的温度好像透过衣服的布料传进来似的。

“等等。”Bucky说。结实有力的胳膊环到了Steve的腰际，灰蓝色的眼睛看着他，弧度优雅的嘴唇弯曲出一个小小的弧度，“别着急，sweetie。”

当湿热的口腔包裹住他的性器时Steve忍不住扯住了Bucky的头发，他被结实的胳膊环抱着，Bucky好像是故意不让他走路，他非让Steve被搂在他的怀里，棕色头发的alpha把他放在了桌子上，然后扒光了他，露骨的眼神就好像舌头似的舔过Steve的每一寸肌肤，几乎是瞬间Steve就能感到他的体温上升，他开始渴求Bucky，在对方走后他没时间想这事儿，但重逢后他满脑子都是久违的性爱。

曾经把他按在桌子上的，抵在门上的，操进床垫里的，他的强壮的alpha。

“嘘，嘘，”但他的alpha没有给他想要的，湿热的口腔裹住了Steve的性器，Steve的脚跨越过Bucky的肩膀，又因为灵活的舌尖而忍不住蜷曲。

湿热的口腔裹着他，Steve弓起腰，他感到他的眼角发红，快感细细密密地涌了上来，Bucky擅长这个，他想，曾经的布鲁克林小王子热衷给Steve口交，他半跪在地上，喜欢看到Steve只因为自己的技巧就尖叫哭泣的样子。

Bucky用舌头舔过Steve的茎身，他的手指抚摸着滑腻柔软的大腿内侧，那里依然敏感的不得了，Steve的腿微微颤抖，曲起的脚踩在了Bucky的肩上。“你真美。”Bucky呢喃，蓝色的湿润眼睛向下和他交汇，Steve的脸红的不成样子，Bucky故意当着对方的面含住了勃起的性器，然后湿润鲜红的下唇被轻轻地咬住了，Steve的睫毛抖个不停，但眼神依然和他交汇，只是好像害羞似的眨个不停。

真可爱。

Bucky忍不住低笑，他听到了Steve发出好像不满似的哼声，“别那么着急。”Bucky低低地说，重新含进了颜色浅淡的，在他看来甚至是可爱的性器。  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

  
  
在结实柔韧的腿环在他的颈侧时Bucky忍不住偏头亲吻，他轻轻地啃咬Steve滑腻的大腿内侧皮肤。高潮后的躯体忍不住轻轻地颤抖，结实平坦的腹部因为呼吸而不住的起伏。Steve的脸红的透顶，可能不止因为刚达到了高潮，还因为Bucky毫不在意地咽下了他的精液。

他表现的就像个该死的处女。Bucky忍不住低低地笑，在时隔多日后他的Steve重新青涩的像是个没接触过性的小姑娘。

手掌触碰到的大腿结实而弹性，Bucky用手掌包住Steve的大腿，他不由自主地想到了”丰腴“这个词语，听说在以前这样的身材应该能让人联想到丰收，联想到富饶，他美的就像是一个象征。

“你美极了，但你现在应该不用我来提醒了对不对？”

“闭嘴。”Steve嘟囔，棕发的人凑近他，灰蓝色的眼睛在极近的距离看着他，探索似的，但眼里又带着贪婪和狂热，Steve对这样的眼神熟悉的不得了。“你是想接着这样看着我呢还是做点我们都喜欢的事情？”他扬起眉毛问，形状优美的嘴唇按压了上来，Steve含住Bucky的下唇，Bucky的口腔里带着腥味，是他自己的味道，这个事实让Steve有点嫌弃，但更多的是像蜜一样的甜。他忍不住吃吃的笑，“快点。”Steve用脚跟把Bucky勾的更近。

Steve透过朦朦胧胧的烟雾看着Bucky，烟味始终让他感到不舒服，但他好歹不会像以前一样只是因为闻到了烟味就咳嗽不止，也正是因为这个，Steve第一次看到Bucky在他面前抽烟。通常棕发alpha都会乖乖地走到防火梯上去抽，他们都不希望看到Steve因为烟雾就虚弱地躺到床上。

对于Bucky来说这让他心疼。对于Steve来说这只是单纯地让他更多地意识到了自己的虚弱。

而现在显然不一样了。

Bucky抬起眼睛，他弯起嘴角对Steve笑，金发的青年依然衣衫不整，衬衫半开半合，只扣上了中间的两颗扣子，还扣的歪歪扭扭的，显得饱满的胸部更加呼之欲出似的，他简直像是美人鱼，脸上带着一层薄薄的汗，脸颊红的像是艳情，嘴唇又忍不住让人想凑上去啃咬。所有神秘的生物只要一个眼神就能让愚蠢的人类甘愿为之死亡。而Steve Rogers也没多大差别。

Bucky凑近Steve，他故意在金发青年的脸上吹了一口气，看着对方不舒服地半眯起眼睛，嘴唇抿起了一个闹别扭似的弧度。“我以为你受不了我抽烟。”他笑着说。

“我现在看起来就很像喜欢你抽烟的样子吗？”Steve噘嘴，他把胳膊搭在Bucky的肩膀上，他喜欢极了和Bucky久违的接触，而一点点细微的接触就好像能让心花怒放似的高兴个半天，“只是我没想到你抽烟的样子是那么的……嗯……”Steve想用个能不让Bucky Barnes得意个半天的形容词。

“好看？”棕发头发的家伙补完了他的后半句话。

“是的，是的，你开心了吗？”Steve扯了扯笑的像偷腥的猫一样的家伙的脸颊，他忍不住凑过去在轮廓鲜明的脸颊上亲了一口，环在Bucky颈项旁的胳膊收紧，Bucky眯起眼睛，把Steve抱进怀里，享受着饱满弹性的躯体与他亲密接触的感觉，Steve半跪在沙发上，软的像是一只小猫，就那么粘乎乎地软在他的怀里，他抬起脸颊，蓝绿色的眼睛亮晶晶的，像是橱窗里的糖果，也像是天上的星星，“我真想你。”他就那么软软地说。

他的小狮子终于长大，终于能让所有人都看见他的强大与美丽，Bucky搂紧对方，温热的气息呼在他的耳旁，痒痒的，Bucky努力忽视心里的那一点酸涩和嫉妒，所有人都知道了他的美丽与强大，Bucky努力忽视心里那一点惶恐与不安，这蠢透了，他告诉自己。但那么一点想法就是挥之不去。如果Steve想要离开我不会阻拦他，他在内心强调。

但同时一个更大声的想法几乎是扯着他的耳朵反驳他。你骗鬼呢。

“我永远都是你的。”Steve贴着他的耳朵轻声说，这让Bucky更重地搂住他的腰。他担心这会不会让Omega感到不舒服，但Steve只是更近地贴紧他。

他们都渴求极了这样的接触。不是冷硬的枪械，不是冰冷的寒夜，而是温热的体温，而是亲密的拥抱。Bucky恨不得和Steve融为一体，他恨不得时时刻刻地抱着他。只因为他这样温暖，像是一个小太阳。甜蜜的味道萦绕在他的鼻尖，像是他梦见过的面包店，也像是在梦中他用手贴着玻璃，只能看着却找不到入口的糖果房。

“我知道。”他低低地说，这样的回答听起来有点太过于自大了，但Steve只是轻声哼了哼没有反驳。

Bucky带着Steve倒到了沙发上，金色的脑袋压在他的胸口，狭小的沙发对于两个成年男性来说有些太过狭窄了，Steve想往旁边挪动，但Bucky用手掌压住了他的后脑，“就在这儿，离我近些。”棕发的青年说，他的声音听起来有些孤单。Steve的心里有些酸酸的，他伸手找到了Bucky的右手，和对方十指交握，“嗯。”他回答，脸颊贴在Bucky的胸膛上，平稳而有力的心跳清晰地震动在他的耳旁，鲜明而真实，他多害怕他找到的会是一具尸体啊，但他们都回来了。他和Bucky，他触碰着Bucky，他拥有着Bucky，而他再也不会让他离开。

Steve在恍惚朦胧的想法里坠入了睡眠。

***

Bucky在夜间醒来。

他下意识地睁着眼睛看天花板，梦境残留的影响依然震荡在他的胸口，他能感到自己的心跳，每一下都鲜明而有力，过快了。他想。

“睡不着吗？”身旁传来了一个含糊的声音，Bucky偏了偏头，金发的青年翻了个身，面对着他含含糊糊地问，蓝色的眼睛半睁着，他小小地打了一个哈欠，然后离Bucky更近，结实弹性的胳膊揽过了Bucky的肩膀，让Bucky的脑袋倒在了他的胸口，“没事的，我在你身边。”Steve轻轻地用右手抚摸Bucky的头发，柔软的棕发在他的指尖穿梭，他还是困极了，但本能让他在他的alpha躁动时醒来，像是一只警觉的狮子。Bucky以前倒老是那么叫他，虽然对方总是说没有恶意但Steve就是觉得他语带揶揄。

他对他简直就像是对个孩子。Bucky想，但没有抗拒，他伸手环过Steve Rogers的腰，让自己沉浸在熟悉的甜美味道中，“只是梦到了一点往事。”他闭上了眼睛说，“明天告诉你。”

“嗯。”Steve弯了弯嘴角，睡眠就像是一只软绵绵的手在朝着他打招呼，金属和松针的味道又让他感到了归属，Steve把下巴靠在了Bucky的头顶，轻轻地闭上了眼睛。  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

  
  
在布鲁克林时Steve没有和Bucky结婚，他们更接近于事实婚姻。那时的Bucky每天离开时都会在Steve的嘴唇上印下一个亲吻。而现在的Bucky给他的烙印则重的多。

“如果情报没错的话我们过几天可能就要去会会那群……噢，”Natasha抬眼，然后又因为不忍直视地移开视线，当视线再度挪回来时红发女士挣扎似的开口，“你被狗啃了吗Steve？”

明晃晃的露在外面的，Bucky特意挑在了制服的领口挡不住的地方，在他的耳后偏下，明晃晃的咬痕。

棕色半长发的家伙拉下了Steve，“等下。”他说，然后咬住了Steve的脖颈。疼痛感和细微的快感同时炸裂开来，Steve喘息着推开对方，“你真幼稚。”他说，忍不住捂着脖子笑。

Bucky不置可否，“你是我的。”他说，用手捧住Steve的后脑再把Steve拉近了一个亲吻。

Steve的手指在那个咬痕附近轻轻抚摸，他抿起嘴唇浅浅地笑。

移开视线的人更多了。“难道说以前咆哮突击队的家伙们也有这样的感受吗？”Tony认真地捅捅Natasha的腰，红发女特工翻着白眼避开了。

***

“你就要离开了。”是一个肯定句。

“别说的那么生离死别的，只不过是一个小任务。”Steve说，他没什么东西要整理的，所以他只是继续阅读着情报的内容，又一个九头蛇的基地，真是生生不息，在某种程度上这难道不是反而让人升起了敬佩之心吗？Steve自顾自地走着神，他后知后觉Bucky靠近了他，床垫在他旁边微微地凹陷，棕发的alpha把下巴搁在了Steve的肩膀上，结实的胳膊越过Steve的后背搂上了他的肩，修长的手指在Steve的颈侧微微地逗弄着，“只是你这么觉得而已。”

alpha呼出的气息拂在了他的耳根，Steve感觉那一块儿已经通红一片，随着越来越多的记忆碎片的重组，布鲁克林的小王子好像也想起了更多曾经让他深以为傲的调情技巧，Steve的睫毛抖个不停，金属和松针的味道笼罩了他，他甚至不敢有更多动作，只要一个视线的移动他就能对上那双灰蓝色的眼睛，而他身体的每一个细微的动作都能被Bucky捕捉，“你就是故意的。”Steve嘟囔。

“我本来就是，还不是仗着你喜欢我。”Bucky贴的更近，吸引他的视线的是Steve的耳垂，那一小块软肉粉粉的，红通通的，在阳光下接近半透明，Bucky忍不住咬了上去。

“嘿……！”Steve惊呼，他下意识地想要推开对方，Bucky简直黏人过了头，但在Steve开始动作前随着视线的颠倒他被压到了床上。

Bucky跨在了他的上方。垂落的棕发挡住了alpha的表情，只有那双灼灼的蓝色眼睛，看起来好像燃烧着火焰。Bucky的胳膊撑在Steve的脑侧，对方的身形笼罩住了他，Steve忍不住笑，他伸出手抚摸对方的脸颊，“你简直像是一个小孩子。”

“那我会说，合格的家长会选择留在家里陪着他的孩子。”Bucky的手指移到了Steve的脸上，他在对方饱满的嘴唇上按压，Steve只是用那双带着笑的蓝色眼睛看着他，他伸出舌尖来舔Bucky的手指，与此同时他的视线紧盯着他，鲜艳的舌尖舔弄着Bucky的手指，然后含进了他的指尖。

他表现的就好像这很好玩似的，简直像是一场玩闹，而他的眼神表现的竟然像是这不带任何情欲。

只是出于好奇，只是出于玩闹似的。

如果在过去他这样表现的话他肯定能把他逼疯。

Bucky对曾经他哭着向对方表白这件事一点都不感到意外。

“可以不去吗？”Bucky俯下身亲吻Steve的脸颊，金发Omega抱住了他的脖颈，颤抖的呼吸吹拂在Bucky的脸侧，亲密的呼吸交缠让Bucky觉得周围的温度像是升高。

“别这样，”Steve咯咯地笑，印在他脸上的吻让他感觉痒痒的，他找到了Bucky的另一只手，金属的那只，和对方十指交握，“你知道我得去。”

这又和在布鲁克林的时候像极了，Bucky想，而依然和以前一样，他依然不可能说动这个小个子，即使他的身高翻了翻也一样。但很不对劲，突如其来冒出来的情报，在一个隐蔽的废弃区域，在工厂的深处，Natasha说他们用了一些比较不光彩的手段拷打，但Bucky只是不能缓解自己莫名的焦躁，他在很长的一段时间里只是像个动物那样的生存，而他的本能救了他不止一次。

“不要去好不好？”Bucky又问，在他身下呜咽的人吃吃地笑，但依然连一个搪塞的敷衍回答也没有给Bucky，湿润的蓝眼睛透过纤长的睫毛斜挑着看Bucky，Steve咬着下唇笑，“我不想骗你。”他说，嗓音软乎乎的，他伸长胳膊把Bucky勾了下来，然后亲吻对方的脸颊，一路向上延伸，直到面无表情时都像微微弯起的眼尾，直到饱满的额头，Steve勾起腿让Bucky靠的离他更近，性器在体内小幅度地挺动着。温柔乡的确让人沉迷啊，Steve忍不住想感叹，“你让我变得软弱了James Barnes。”

“但你什么时候都能毫不留情地丢下我。”Bucky泄愤似的咬了一口对方的鼻尖，他掐住了Steve的下巴，红润的嘴唇看起来甜蜜蜜的，可爱的弧度更像是引人采撷，Bucky在那里咬了一口，他用手掌撑住了Steve的屁股，更加用力地顶了进去，“你要好好地补偿我。”他说。  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

  
  
“你就是不知道怎么听话，”果皮被削掉的声音冷清地在房间里响起，Bucky的声音听不出什么情绪，Steve想偏过头去看他，但他的脖子还被固定着呢，Steve艰难地用余光去看Bucky，棕发的人坐在椅子上安静地削苹果，削掉的果皮比剩下的肉还多，Steve想出口提醒，这要是在布鲁克林时不知道又该谁心疼了，但灰蓝色的眼睛抬起，冷淡地看了他一眼，Steve把想说的话都咽了回去。

“这是一个意外。”他小声说，但心知肚明Bucky早就知道发生什么了。

当炸弹突然引爆，水泥的建筑倒下时除了惊慌外Steve的脑子里突然出现了一个念头，“Bucky又要得意了”，他的脑子里除了下意识地躲避和拿盾牌护住自己外脑子里竟然出现了Bucky以前那张出现频率颇高的蠢脸。

但Bucky没有对他笑就是了，虽然Steve也不指望那样。

在探班的小队轮班表达自己的问候和同情时Bucky一直坐在Steve病床旁的凳子上，这是不是也挺凑巧的？他刚出来没多久就又回来了，简直像被一只看不见的手扯着似的。

在小队表达问候时Bucky一言不发，他甚至连头也没有抬，只是一心一意地削着苹果，然后等到人都走光后，Bucky终于舍得开口了。

“我真想把你绑起来。”低沉的声音响了起来，Steve感到他的手被握住了，他抬起眼去看，他以为灰蓝色的眼睛会充盈着愤怒和恼火，这非常的常见，在咆哮突击队时他们常有争端，但里面只是有着无奈和痛苦。

我让Bucky感到痛苦了。Steve有些发愣，这比单纯的责怪他更让他感到愧疚。他让Bucky担心了，而他已经很久没有在Bucky的眼中看到这样的神情了。Steve的心脏有些酸涩。

“你差一点就再次离开我了，Steve，我阻拦不了你，但你能否只是偶尔想想我？”Bucky亲吻Steve的指节，他低低地叹了一口气，他们从废墟里挖出了美国队长，Bucky把他抱在怀里，金发青年的头了无生气地向后垂，盾牌握在他的手里，一瞬间恐惧攫住了Bucky的心，“Steve……Steve……”Bucky一声一声地叫，脏兮兮的脸上金色的睫毛染着血，而Bucky只想看到那双美丽的眼睛再一次睁开。直到Natasha拽住他的肩膀，提醒他们应该先去治疗Bucky才找回了自己的视线，他竟然不知道什么时候泪水遮挡住了他的视野。

一瞬间Bucky以为他又失去他了。一次经由他手，一次还是归咎于他。他早该拦着他，或者至少跟着他。他攥着金发青年的手，感到胸口沉甸甸地透不过气，血污和尘土混在一起挡住了那张美丽的脸，破碎的美，了无生机又像是永恒。

“原谅我……原谅我……”Bucky低低地说，直升机呼啸的声音空荡荡的，风像是直接刮过了他的心口，带来了痛彻心扉的凉意和空洞。

他的光，他的爱，但从来就没有永恒。Bucky想，他在被纳粹俘虏时丧失了自己的信仰，因为他知道上帝根本不在乎，而此刻他愿意向所有的神祈祷，只要他们肯放开Steve，肯让他重新归属于他。

Bucky以为当Steve醒来时他会愤怒，他会责怪他，像是最无理取闹的宣泄。但他只是感到庆幸，和一点疲惫。金发青年和他的小队成员们问候，他们看起来像是驾轻就熟。金发青年的视线似有似无地扫过他，睫毛打着颤，像是不安似的，小心翼翼地试探着他。Bucky把那个饱经创伤的苹果塞进了Steve的嘴里，“别说话，我现在不想听你说话。”他有些恼怒地说，蓝眼睛微微眨动，Steve含糊地答应了声，嘴角蠢兮兮地弯起，他总是这样，Bucky生气地想，而他从来就做不到真正地对他生气。

“你什么时候能在乎在乎你自己？”Bucky拿着那个苹果，让Steve就着他的手吃，他用手撑着下巴，无声地叹气，Bucky伸手去撩拨Steve挡住头发的刘海，蓝色的眼睛小心翼翼地看着他，“我没生气，起码不是对你，”Bucky说，“我早知道我拦不住你，我就应该和你一起去，而不是待在这里处理这个蠢透了的保镖工作。”

Steve偏了偏头从Bucky塞在他嘴里的苹果中挣脱出来，Bucky用手背帮他抹去嘴角沾上的果汁，Steve忍不住笑，被瞪了后他依然不想收敛，“你还没亲亲我呢。”他说。

Bucky下意识地撅了噘嘴，他随手把苹果扔进了垃圾桶，这被惯坏的小混蛋，他忿忿地想，但Bucky仍然倾身向前，他用手指轻轻地捏住了Steve的下巴，饱满的嘴唇微微地张开，像在渴求一个亲吻，蓝色的眼睛透过浓密的金色睫毛看着他，这时候的Steve有些像是他在航母上的时候，那个时候的Bucky神志不清，记忆在他脑子里卷起了黑色的漩涡，不然那个时候他也应该亲亲他的，告诉他所有的伤痛都会过去，告诉他他永远爱他。

Bucky压上了饱满的嘴唇，他尝到了苹果汁液的甜蜜味道，Bucky轻轻地吮吸着Steve的下唇，“小混蛋。”他嘟囔，小心地用手护住了Steve的后脑勺，然后加深了这个吻。  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

  
  
“我不舒服。”  
“啊哈，你断了肋骨！”Tony抢答似的欢快地说，出口后他适时地做出了心痛的表情，“我对此深表惋惜。”  
看看，这就是alpha，传说中的关注弱势群体的理应贴心的群体，Steve扁了扁嘴，“不是那种不舒服，我感到……”他思考了一会儿，最后沮丧地说，“我也不知道。”  
Steve刚从医院回来，Bucky和Natasha出任务了还没回来，Natasha说Bucky可以感知到九头蛇的行动模式，Bucky则是跃跃欲试，反正Steve也没什么话语权。从他不幸地不听Bucky的劝说导致自己倒在医院后Bucky就老用一种‘you are dead to me'的眼神看他，Steve有时在半夜甚至能听到他在隔壁床磨牙，他没敢转头来着，前九头蛇成员的心情越来越差，而他愿意用一个有益的手段发泄Steve自然欢迎。  
Tony凑近了一点，Steve皱了皱眉，棕发的alpha摆了摆手，“不侵犯你的私人领域。”他说，停在Steve面前半米的位置，alpha的鼻子抽动了两下，然后眉毛皱紧，“你早上喝牛奶了？”他问。  
“嗯。”Steve回答。  
“牛奶洒了？”  
“什么意思？”  
“意思就是……”棕发的alpha捏着鼻子后退，脸上的表情竟然显得挣扎无比，“你不觉得你出奶出的有些过于厉害了吗？”  
这句话是真的，Steve最近的胸总是沉甸甸的痛，而且尺寸也见长，外出跑步他从来不出白色或深色的T恤，转而用黑色代替，虽然Sam说一点也不适合他。而Steve因为胸部的胀痛而一度想放弃晨跑或者丢人地穿上运动内衣，但他忍住了。  
Steve扬起眉毛，“我以为这是因为我的身体还没适应第一个孩子的消失。”他说，他以为说出口会更疼些的，但从来就没有没有代价就得来的礼物，起码他获得了Bucky，而他抓住了那一只几乎再度下落的手。  
“不，我觉得这是由于你的身体在准备第二个孩子的到来。”Tony指出，“去不去做一个检测？”  
他说的就像问午餐吃披萨还是意面。Steve耸了耸肩，“好啊。”他回答。

Bucky开始思考他们为什么会发展到这种程度。  
他从头开始整理自己的思路，首先是他在航母上殴打了Steve，然后Steve的情绪一度不稳，他的身体状态和精神状态一样颠簸不稳，其中Bucky和Steve都认为他敏感的身体和纤细的神经都是因为流产后的不良反应。  
话说回来他们也没以为错，起码以为对了一段时间。  
现在Steve告诉他是因为他又怀孕了。  
Bucky就掐着手上的九头蛇成员的脖子陷入了沉思。小伙子已经陷入了昏迷所以Bucky就像丢一袋垃圾一样把对方丢到了地上。  
接到那个通讯的时候Bucky还以为是复仇者大厦被入侵了，结果是Steve结结巴巴的话，“Bucky……我们……嗯……”就在Bucky以为他们‘嗯’不出个结果时Steve的话被抢了。  
“你们又怀孕啦！恭喜！”欢快的声音抢着说。  
Bucky花了一段时间思考‘你们又怀孕了’是什么意思，他一瞬间以为Steve和他是连体儿，但Bucky意识到棕发富豪的意思应该是‘你们’‘又要有一个孩子了’，怀孕这是是Bucky沾光，其实和他一美刀的关系都没有。  
Bucky踩了一脚昏迷的九头蛇小伙，然后把对方骨碌碌地踢下了斜坡。现在不仅因为他们无恶不作，还因为他们欺负孕妇。

而Bucky认为Steve怀孕和他没什么关系真是太错特错。  
stark用的‘你们又怀孕了’这个词真是准确无比。  
Bucky回到了大厦，本以为Steve就算不激动地扑倒他的怀里也应该热泪盈眶，但事实证明Bucky的猜测太过天真而且不切实际。  
Steve忧郁地看着他，一瞬间Bucky有些想过去抱抱他。  
“我不想要这个孩子。”Steve说。而公共区域只剩下了他的两个，Bucky甚至都没意识到他们是什么时候离开的。  
金发的青年坐在沙发上，他看起来那么美，夕阳从他的脸侧打过来，空气中若隐若现着奶味，这大概就是Bucky设想的天堂了。但天堂里不应该有他，他浑身沾着血，风尘仆仆的。  
他看起来那么悲伤，如果他要真是一个天使的话天使应该无忧无虑，天天操心的应该是爱情和蜂蜜那档子破事。  
Bucky走了过去，他蹲在了Steve的脚边，金发的青年垂头看他，蓝眼睛掩在睫毛后面，Bucky试探性地碰上了Steve放在身侧的手，没得到拒绝后他轻轻地把手覆在对方的手上，“为什么？”他问。  
“我甚至都没照顾好先前的那个，”Steve的声音低低的，“我应该照顾好他的，我对他有责任，但他没有活下来，我应该让他活下来的，或者我就不应该拥有他。”Bucky握住的手的指尖抽动了两下，“我不配再拥有一个孩子。”  
泪珠砸在脸上的感觉凉凉的，但Bucky却感觉那一小片肌肤开始灼烧，灼烧，冒烟，然后融化，留下的印记深可见骨。  
Bucky握住了Steve的手，他用一边的膝盖支撑自己，直起上身后他能对上Steve的视线，那一双含着水光的蓝眼睛，Bucky搂住了Steve，他轻轻地抚摸对方的后背，让Steve的额头落在他的肩上，“不关你的事，”他轻声说，“你知道的，都是我的错，我那么蠢，甚至都没有认出你，我还伤害了你，我应该保护你，但我甚至认不出你，我本来不应该让你遭遇所有的一切，但我却把你推入了火坑。”  
“但是我恳求你给我一个机会，我想要保护你，我想要试着去补偿你，哪怕你不需要，我爱你，我想要试着去爱你，我不希望你再受到伤害，我不希望你再惶恐，你再悲伤，我不希望你再遇到坎坷。我爱你，如果我恳求你留下孩子会不会太自私？”  
Steve的手搭在了他的肩上，Bucky没有听到回应，他轻轻地环住了对方的腰，感受着肩膀那一小片的布料渐渐地被浸的濡湿。  
然后金发Omega回答了他，“我要往死里揍你。”他抽噎着说。  
Bucky忍不住笑，“好。”他回答。  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

  
  
Bucky每晚给Steve三个吻。

一个吻在额头，一个吻在嘴唇，还有一个吻在他的肚子，现在那里孕育着一个小生命。神盾的医生认为Steve可能出现了轻度的产前抑郁，建议Bucky多多地表达对Steve的爱和对他们即将拥有的孩子的柔情，不仅是言语，更多的体现在行动上。Bucky不以为然，Steve可烦他这样做了，每次他一开口金发的人就斜着眼看他，Steve最近老是犯困，所以那一眼看过来的时候懒洋洋的，眼尾红通通湿润润的，不像是嫌弃反倒像是一个刻意的调情。每回都让Bucky有些脸红心跳。

Steve没法再出任务了，他们一开始以为Steve有些发胖只是因为躺在病床上的原因，但事实证明他们真是蠢的透顶。

金发的青年穿着一件宽松的白衬衫在公共区域里慢吞吞地，虽然Steve抱怨他好困但医生建议他要有最基础的运动量，而那件白衬衫现在已经遮不住他的肚子里，真匪夷所思，以前当Steve Rogers穿白衬衫的时候每个人注意的都是他的胸，而现在竟然已经换成肚子了。

他的胸口鼓鼓胀胀的，肚子更是明显的隆起，那颗扣子摇摇欲坠地扣在Steve的腹部，Bucky闻到了奶味，他耐心地坐在沙发上数数，转过身把下巴压在靠背上，“还有五十步。”他提醒。

“以前怎么没见你这么听话？”Steve抱怨，用手撑着后腰慢吞吞地走着，超级士兵的生理反应没有那么糟糕，他既没有半夜起来吐的昏天黑地也没有纤细敏感哭的肝肠寸断，虽然Bucky更希望后者出现的频率多一点，他觉得Steve这个样子简直匪夷所思，徒手扔盾牌就能干死一个纳粹的人现今走的还不如Rebecca走得快。

Bucky记起了Rebecca，他的妹妹已经垂垂老矣，但她的确曾经是一个美丽的少女，蹦蹦跳跳，走起路来像是一只小兔子，现在她大部分时间坐着轮椅，但能勉强走路，也像以前，摇摇晃晃，只不过以前是一个鲜明的影子，现在却像是一根将折的枝条。

Bucky把手放在了下巴下面，阳光透过玻璃幕墙洒进来，他微微眯起了眼睛，他能看到金发青年的侧影，他饱满的额头，往下凹陷到挺直的鼻梁，然后是丰润的嘴唇，阳光太过明显反而近似黑暗，朦胧的让人看不清楚。

“我们可以一起变老。”Bucky说。

“真突然。”

“是的，但在体验这件事时我不会让你感到突然，我们会慢慢地变老，一点一点，从手上出现的皱纹开始，从眼角出现的第一根细纹开始，一点一点，而我不会让你感到突然，当你的手上出现皱纹的时候我会握住你的手，当你的眼尾出现细纹的时候我会亲吻那里。”Bucky说，他没意识到自己的嘴角泛起涟漪，“我们可以慢慢地在阳光下走路，在公园长椅里坐着，而你会和我说以前的事情，问我‘那个人叫什么名字？’，而我会耐心地回答你，或者和你一起想，我们可以慢慢地走，再没必要走那么快，因为我们理所应当，我们值得，因为等到那个时候我们就老啦。”

Steve没回答。Bucky听到了他的嘟囔。“四十七……四十八……四十九……”Steve的步子迈的很大，显得很吃力也很勉强，但他转眼就来到了Bucky的面前，在阳光下的面容略微隐藏进黑暗，Bucky得以看清楚，蓝眼睛藏在深陷的眉骨下面，一只手抚在肚子上面，白衬衫的扣子被崩出空隙。

“五十。”

Bucky得到了一个吻。印在嘴唇上。金发青年俯下了身。一个浅浅的，淡淡的吻，一瞬间的轻触，转瞬即逝，Bucky下意识地撑起身体，他揽住了金发青年的脖子，奶味和蜂蜜似的甜味更加明显，他们贴的很近，Bucky能感到Steve身体的热度，能感到Steve，湿润的呼吸吹拂在他的脸颊上，那么近，长长的睫毛眨动，湿润的蓝眼睛抬起，Bucky从里面看到了自己。

“这是一个积极的回答吗？”Bucky用鼻尖轻蹭Steve的脸颊。

“既然知道了你的话就不应该那么多。”金发青年说。  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

  
  
“求你了……我有孩子……”跪在地上的男人恳求，泪水和血混着流了下来，他的面容因为疼痛而扭曲，身体不正常地痉挛着。  
我还以为他会为了自己而恳求。winter soldier想，他举起了枪。枪响过后面前的男人像是一片落叶般落下。轻飘飘的。他转过身，但脚踝却被用力地掐住。  
他惊愕地转身，混着血的面容盯着他，眼珠从空洞的眼眶里流了出来，随之蔓延的是更多的鲜血，淌在脸上的像是泪，男人像是一条毒蛇一般匍匐在地上，利爪陷入了winter soldier的脚踝，他张开了嘴，无牙的口腔只是一个深深的黑洞，“你不得好死……”他说。  
winter soldier惊惶地举枪射击，但子弹像是穿过虚空一般没有回应。男人咧出了阴森的笑容。  
他甩开了那只用力地掐住他脚踝的手，不在意随之而来的布料破碎声和血肉撕裂的疼痛。他大跨步跑开。面前有一扇门所以他毫不犹豫地推开。  
他看见了他自己。  
垂着头坐在塑料桶上，大小像是一个浴缸。刺鼻的烟雾从盖子中的缝隙中流出。那个桶在扑腾。  
像是鲜活的，刚被捕捞上来的鱼似的。  
那个桶像是有生命一般在挣扎。  
winter soldier睁大了眼睛，像是五感迟迟地到来，他才听到了声音。  
凄厉的惨叫，像是要震聋他的耳膜。尖利的，他闻到了空气中血液的味道。  
坐在桶上的人抬起头。  
他看不到他的脸。  
本来应该是脸的部位成了一片黑色的空洞。扭曲着血液的漩涡和纹理。但嘴的部位却依然存在，朝着他扭出了一个血腥的笑容。  
有粘稠的液体浸上了他的脚踝。  
他低下头，发现那是融化的血肉。  
浓稠的像是岩浆。粘腻的像是跗骨之蛆。一股股的，浓稠的，那个桶破了一个洞。而流出来的血肉逐渐蔓延。  
一只手抓住了他的脚踝。末端是惨白的骨头，小臂的位置残留着血肉，像是衣服上脱出的丝线，一条一条，随之苍白的手指抓住他脚踝的动作而往下掉。  
“是你的错。”那只手把他往下拖。他用力挣扎却不得其法，只能被拖入了血肉的岩浆中。他看到了没有脸的自己站起了身，黑洞洞的枪口对着他。  
那张脸上浮现出了无数双眼睛。  
“饶了我……饶了我……”  
“我有孩子……求求你……”  
“恶魔！你不得好死！”  
“妈妈……”  
winter soldier想起了一个男孩，站在墙角，听到开门后的声音后转过头，系着围裙，看到他后露出了一个笑容，【 】。  
他听不到他在说什么。即使他再努力。  
然后男孩的笑扭曲成一个撕扯的嘲讽。血肉像是融化般坠落，他的脸上只剩下空洞的骨架。原本是眼睛的地方只剩两个空洞的凹陷。  
蓝色的，绿色的，棕色的，黑色的，那张脸上嵌着无数的眼睛。混着泪水，淌下了鲜血。他都知道，他都曾看见过。  
只剩下骨架的男孩冲他伸出了双手。  
像是死神之吻，像是骷髅之舞。  
winter soldier闭上了眼睛。

感受到身旁人剧烈的挣扎时Steve猛然惊醒。  
他的睡眠本来就浅，怀孕后更是风吹草动就能让他一夜难眠。而Bucky的心跳，快的几乎下一秒就像是能冲出他的胸膛。  
“Bucky？Bucky？”他轻轻地叫，棕发的青年脸上布满冷汗，他的面容扭曲。眉毛更是死死地拧着。  
他的嘴唇翕张。Steve凑过去倾听。  
“对不起……对不起……对不起……”  
Steve咬住了下唇。

“Bucky……”

Bucky感到了轻轻的拂在他脸上的手指，他的心脏为之绞紧，苍白的骨头，像是下一秒就要刺穿他。这不会太难，坚硬的骷髅轻易地就能把他戳出一个洞。  
无论是胸口，还是眼睛本来所处的位置。  
但柔软的手指只是轻轻地抚摸着他的脸，“Bucky……”像是要哭出来似的声音。别那么叫我。  
别那么叫我。  
他扭头挣扎。但那几根手指顽固地不离开，他感到柔软的手掌捧上了他的脸。  
柔软的触感印在了他的眼皮上。  
“我需要你……求求你……”  
他被血肉缠绕着，像是血丝织成的蛛网，而他是无可奈何的猎物，他似乎能感到光亮一寸一寸地被黑暗遮蔽，蛛丝渐渐地裹紧了他。  
【你不得好死】  
【恶魔】  
【为什么】  
【你没有心】  
带着恨意的眼神看着他，泪水从中淌出。蓝色绿色黑色棕色褐色。缠绕着盘旋着。像是无尽的漩涡。  
最后定格在一双蓝色的眼睛上。  
【我等着你。你要回来。】细瘦的胳膊环在他的脖颈上，对方踮起了脚，但依然比他矮了一大截，他感到柔软的触感印在了眼皮上，痒痒的，他忍不住睁开眼睛，蓝色的眼睛看着他，因为笑意而微微弯曲，瞳孔周围带着一点绿，在阳光下看起来像是金色的，流淌的金。泪水混在那双眼睛里，他恍惚听见了嘈杂的广播声。人声鼎沸。周围应该有很多人。但却像是都笼罩着迷雾。他只能看到他。瘦弱的少年踮起了脚，他的胳膊环在他的颈项上，【你要回来。】他贴近他的耳朵说，泪水滴到了他的脖子上，顺着领口滑了进去，让他的心口凉凉的。  
【我会回来。】他本能地说，却一点声音都发不出来。  
【 】最后他只是张开嘴。感到泪水不受控制地顺着脸颊流淌。金发少年看着他笑，但他哭的却接近凄惨，他牵起了他的手，亲吻他的掌心，蓝绿色的眼睛看着他，金色的睫毛一眨一眨，有泪水挂在上面，像是凝结的水晶。  
【我等着你。】

“Steve……”  
“是我，是我，Bucky。”Bucky感到了湿润的液体浸透了他左肩的衣料，他茫然地向上看，无数的眼睛构成的面容似乎浮现在了漆黑的天花板。  
【是你的错。】  
是我的错。  
【恶魔。】  
我的确是。  
【为什么】  
对不起。我很抱歉。  
【求求你】  
对不起。对不起。  
颤抖的手捧住了他的脸，Bucky感到Steve颤抖着吻上了他的脸颊，他的泪水淌到了他的脸上。他尝到了咸味，一瞬间他也想要落泪。  
“对不起……对不起……”Steve哭着说。  
【为了什么？】Bucky想要反问，但他的喉咙像是堵着粗粝的石子，他一句话也说不出口。他闭上了眼睛，环住了他的少年。  
他闻到了雏菊似的甜味，混着温柔缱绻的奶味。  
【我等着你。】  
他真是让他等了好久啊。  
“我爱着你。”已经有了轮廓的肚子碰着了他的腹部，Bucky似乎能感到那里的脉动，生命的脉动。  
一个鲜活的生命在那里。  
曾经也有一个。  
“我爱着你。”Bucky哑声说，他感到泪水顺着他的脸颊流淌，他感到俯在他身上的Steve哭的更大声。而他只能抱住对方，他的手抖的不成样子。  
对不起。对不起。  
Bucky颤抖着吻上了Steve的双唇，泪水流进了他们触碰上的唇间，Bucky尝到了咸涩的味道。  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

  
  
Bucky在认真阅读相关书籍时的表情管理的不是很到位。  
真要Steve说的话原来Bucky看他的表情像是路边出现了一只非常好看的小鸟，而现在Bucky看他的表情像是路边出现了独角兽。  
在棕发的人第不知道第几次偷瞄他时Steve忍无可忍地抬起了头，正好和棕发的alpha视线相对，逮了个正着。  
Bucky恬不知耻地冲他笑。  
Steve下意识地回了他一个笑，但他很快地收回了自己的表情，“看什么？”他问，尽量用严肃和平板的语气。  
“看你真好看。”Bucky回答。  
这话让Steve的嘴角出现了一些细微的波动，但他及时收回了表情。“别胡说，Bucky，你看我就像看到了一只独角兽，而且别以为我不知道你在看哪里。”是的，James Buchanan Barnes的眼神赤裸而毫不遮掩，像路边的小流氓似的，唯一的区别是路边的小流氓看的是路过姑娘们的胸膛，而James Barnes的视线则是露骨地粘在了他的肚子上。  
Bucky扁扁嘴，他冲Steve晃了晃手里的书，他看起来像是想碰碰Steve的手，但因为Steve坐在长沙发上，而Bucky窝在沙发椅上而只能作罢，他给Steve看了其中的一页，“我被你创造的奇迹所震撼。”  
那是一页非常详细的图。  
解剖图。  
Steve用见了鬼了的表情看Bucky。  
“下次你可以和我一起去心理咨询，Bucky。”Steve忍不住说。怀孕过后他的情绪变化非常的大，医生说也有上一次失去一个孩子的原因，愧疚和恐慌纠结在他的心里，为了自己也为了孩子Steve定期去看神盾的心理医生。而现在他觉得没准他可以再携带上一位家属。  
Bucky坐到了Steve的身旁，看到Steve的眼神后他把书扔到了沙发椅上，做了一个摊手的动作示意自己安全无害，Bucky侧坐在沙发上，他凑过去吻吻Steve的额头，“我很害怕。”他说。  
Steve没法不注意Bucky额角一个小小的红痕。是他扔出来的，他的情绪变化大的让他自己都感到害怕，他不知道这是什么时候砸出来的，又是用什么砸的。崩溃时Steve很难控制自己，消极的情感像是一场海啸，而他无论怎样逃跑也逃不过被卷袭的命运。  
哭闹往往终止于Bucky紧紧地抱住他。  
自己的精神都还没恢复完全的人像是搂着一个孩子似的搂着他，他轻声安慰Steve，一个又一个的吻落在Steve的脸颊，额头，眼皮，他拥抱住Steve，把所有的挣扎都制止在了自己的怀里。最后他把Steve抱到了床上，像是裹一个茧似的用被子裹住他。  
他没有用医生说的技巧性高的话语，只是一句又一句的【我爱你】【我在你身边】【我不会离开。】  
Steve记得在他被裹到被子里后Bucky的那一个吻，最后落在他的眼皮上，Steve被被子裹住，Bucky半跪在床边，“我不会离开你。”他说，握住Steve露在被子外的手亲吻。  
“真的？”Steve抽噎着说，得到肯定的回答后他别别扭扭地露出一个细小的微笑。  
在温柔地梳理着他头发的手指的触碰下Steve会陷入睡眠。  
我以为我会少点像是一个Omega。Steve依然感到难以置信，Bucky正处在恢复期，他才更需要他的陪伴和安慰，而相反的他却如此地依赖Bucky。Steve用手指轻轻地触碰Bucky的额角，“那么疼？”他问，语气很难不带着责怪，“在那种时候你就不应该进来。我自己会好的。”  
“才不是这个。”Bucky摇头，他沿着Steve的脸颊往下亲吻，“我喜欢照顾你，我喜欢陪在你的身边，那让我感觉活着。”Bucky不知道如果换成Steve照顾他的话他会怎么样，他会好起来，毫无疑问，Steve比任何人都要温柔都要体贴，但在他好起来之前毫无疑问愧疚会先压倒他。James Barnes在任何时候都讨厌被人看作弱者，即使他需要帮助但除非万不得已他也不会主动求救。说他迂腐也好，说他古板也好，他不能让自己的Omega照顾他，更何况对方还为他承受了这么多的苦痛。  
横亘两个世纪，他行走在摇摇欲坠的吊桥上，只为了抓住他，甚至不在乎自己几乎坠落。  
注视着他的眼睛看起来太像布鲁克林曾经的小王子，Steve忍不住用手掌覆盖上对方的眼睛，alpha的胳膊环上了他的肩膀，归属感充盈在Steve的胸膛，他凑近了亲吻对方的嘴唇。毫不在意Bucky的手掌下滑，拢住了他的胸部。  
“我可以？”alpha嘶哑地问。  
“我也不知道，你才是那个看书的人。”Steve在亲吻的空隙里含糊地回答。  
alpha接下来的举动揭示了这个问题的答案是一个肯定的“是”。

因为Steve的肚子逐渐变大，他们能够采用的姿势很少，但Steve认为任何姿势都要比这种羞耻的姿势要好。  
孕期的Omega湿的不像话，Bucky的手指捅入了那个湿热的所在，紧致的肠肉立刻就绞了上来，像是迫不及待般吮吸他的手指，Bucky浅浅的抽插甚至带出了一些水声。  
“真不知道你怎么忍住的。”  
“唔……我那个时候忙着往你头上扔东西……嗯……”  
Bucky搂住了Steve，因为隆起的腹部他的胳膊横在了Steve的胸口，Bucky享受着触碰到的绵软弹性的两团柔软，从他的角度能看到Steve的耳朵红的不像话。他没忍住凑得更近，将那片在阳光下几乎看起来半透明的软肉含进了嘴里。  
Bucky的手指隔着衣料揉捏着Steve已经半硬的乳尖，奶味在空气里丝丝地蔓延，Bucky想将嘴唇覆上那里，不得愿的他只能轻轻地咬上Steve的肩膀。  
Steve费劲地撑着膝盖，alpha的手指在体内进出着，他的腿根因为感受到的快感而打颤，修长的手指缓缓地开拓着，圆润的指甲盖在内壁里摩擦，“嗯……”Steve呻吟，他几乎撑不住自己，但快感和欲望在一瞬间却像是灭顶。Steve慢慢地向下压，让那根在体内开拓的手指进到更深处。  
发现Omega在他的手指上操着自己时Bucky几乎硬的发疼，而毫无疑问和他紧密地贴着的Omega也发现了，柔软的小手探到了后面，抚摸着Bucky被棉质短裤包裹着的部位，轻轻地拉下让他的性器弹出后又用指尖轻轻地撩拨着。“Bucky……”他无声地催促，撒娇似的口吻。  
因为身体的日渐沉重而有些笨拙的动作却更加地燃起了Bucky的情欲。Bucky抽出了手指，他搂住了Steve，让胳膊更深地陷入绵软的胸部中，挤压着那两团软肉。Bucky握住了自己的性器，看着深红色的头部没入了白皙挺翘的臀间。  
“嗯……！”一瞬间Steve的挣扎让Bucky控制不住自己的动作，而Omega的动作则让他的后穴更深地吞下Bucky的性器，湿热的肠肉层层叠叠地缠绕上来，Bucky努力克制住才让自己没有直接掐着Steve的腰更深地操进去。  
“很疼？”他哑着嗓子问。  
Omega摇头，“不是，”他说，嗓音软绵绵的，“更深地操我。”他命令。  
Steve Rogers显然不知道什么时候应该用这种命运的口吻而什么时候又不应该，尤其是他的嗓音还带着哭腔软的根本产生不了一丝威慑力时。  
Bucky掐住了Steve的腰，“如你所愿，长官。”他咬上了Steve的耳垂。  
因为孕期的原因Bucky不敢太用力，即使Steve是一个超级士兵但他也是，他不知道如果失去克制这场性爱最后会发展成什么样，而多点顾忌在任何时候都没错。Bucky在湿热的后穴里缓缓地抽插，Steve的膝盖抬起又落下，他迎合着Bucky的动作，在Bucky向上顶弄时落下膝盖，而挺翘臀部在腹股沟的摩擦则更是雪上加霜。  
硬热的阴茎在体内顶弄摩擦的感觉让Steve低低地呻吟，他拧摆着自己的腰，Bucky掐在腰部的手烫的让Steve几乎战栗，却激起了更多不满足感。  
“唔……！”宽大的手掌伸到了前面握住了他的性器的感觉让Steve几乎尖叫出声。  
能感到裹着他的后穴的一瞬间的绞紧，Bucky更加小心地撸动着对方的性器，他在头部捏揉抚弄，听着Steve发出带着哭腔的呻吟，Bucky向上顶弄着，弹性的臀肉在性器抽出时擦过他的性器带来了令人叹息般的快感，Bucky控制着自己的节奏，每一下进入地很深，却小心地注意着不伤到Steve。即使如此Omega湿的滴水的后穴还是发出了交合时的粘腻水声，高热的肠壁蠕动着吮吸他的阴茎，湿热紧致的几乎让Bucky失去控制。  
Steve随着Bucky的动作拧摆着自己的腰，他几乎能感到对方的性器每一条青筋的轮廓，在擦过内壁时带给了Steve战栗似的快感。  
在粗大的性器擦过腺体时Steve尖叫出声，“Bucky……！”Omega的手交叠上了Bucky握住他阴茎的手。“Stevie……”Bucky咬牙，他收紧了手，在Omega的后穴因为高潮的快感而不住收缩时他射在了对方的体内。  
Bucky喘息着抽出了自己的阴茎，他把Omega压到了沙发上，拨开纠结在额头的金发后他俯下身亲吻对方汗湿的额角，Bucky捧住Steve的脸颊亲吻，“我真是该死的喜欢你。”他喘着气说。  
“在做完这档子事后说？”Steve努力想要保持严肃，但他却忍不住吃吃地笑，Bucky的吻落在他的脸上痒痒的，Steve笑着想要躲避但Bucky却捧的更紧。  
“你扔东西时我想说你却哭的更厉害了，谁能怪我呢？”Bucky最后重重地亲了一口Steve的嘴唇，他直视着带着笑意的蓝眼睛，“你会是一个很好的母亲，”他肯定地说，“我保证。”

“照顾你没准让他更多地感觉活着。”在Steve向Natasha倾诉时红发的女性露出若有所思的神色，“我们这类人都没什么值得活下去的理由，世界在染上血色后就会变成黑白，但是你不一样，Steve，你是那根蜘蛛丝，摇摇欲坠地吊着他，却阻止他掉入深渊，你是他最后的寄托和牵挂，愚蠢的Omega，他爱着你，而你的存在和依靠让他感觉鲜活。”  
看着他的灰蓝色眼睛太过温柔，Steve一时不知道该说什么，Nata的话突然出现在他的脑海里。他真的是一个愚蠢的Omega，竟然会怀疑自己，怀疑Bucky。Steve想要笑，却感到了视线的模糊。alpha俯下身舔去他眼角的泪水，“不要哭，不要哭。”他低声安慰，捧在脸侧的掌心太过温暖Steve竟然有些想用脸颊去轻蹭。  
“嗯。”Steve弯起嘴角笑，“你也会是一个最棒的父亲。”  
  
  
  



End file.
